Jinseob Naena Story
by pinkgingsul
Summary: Berisi berbagai macam adegan naena Jinseob DLDR!
1. Horor berujung maut

Saat ini suasana diliputi keheningan, keempat orang yang berada diposisi masing-masing terlihat serius menatap benda pipih lebar yang menempel sempurna ditembok rumah Daehwi, ditambah dengan lampu yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan kian menambah kesan horor diruangan tamu mini ini.

Yah, sekarang, Daehwi, Samuel, Hyungseop serta Woojin tengah mengadakan acara nobar film Horor dirumah Daehwi. Posisi mereka sekarang, Daehwi dan samuel yang duduk berdempetan diatas sofa, sedangkan Hyungseop duduk lesehan sambil bersandar dibadan sofa yang ditempati Samhwi tadi, nah kalau Woojin dia lagi baring dengan paha Hyungseop sebagai bantalnya, katanya sih ena soalnya bisa sekalian dimodusin.

"Aaa.. Matiin tipinya matiin!!" Hyungseop teriak-teriak gaje, waktu setannya tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang si pemeran utama.

Namun sayang, teriakannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh orang-orang itu. Karna Semuanya sedang serius dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, seperti Daehwi dan Samuel yang tanpa berkedip mantengin layar tipi, dan Woojin yang sibuk ngusel-ngusel manja diperut Hyungseop.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di adegan dimana Si pemeran utama melakukan adegan ranjang bersama pasangannya, satu hal yang biasa muncul difilm-film horror negeri yang namanya tidak bisa disebutkan.

Dan itu berhasil menambah suasana tegang diantara orang-orang ini, namun kali ini tegang yang dimaksud telah memiliki arti yang berbeda.

"Woojin, berhenti gak!" Hyungseop yang udah panas liatin adegan dewasa itu makin panas karna tangan Woojin telah merambat kedalam celananya.

"Shutt.. jangan ribut, desahan ceweknya jadi gak kedengaran tuh." Woojin memang serius menatap layar tipi, tapi tangannya jauh lebih serius didalam celana Hyungseop.

Dan Hyungseop yang tadinya udah keenakan, jadi marah karna ucapan Woojin.

"Yaudah kalau lo mau denger desahan cewek, mending lo ke club sana, cari jalang yang banyak!" Hyungseop langsung berdiri dan tindakannya itu berhasil ngebuat kepala Woojin jatuh membentur lantai. Dan setelahnya Hyungseop pergi berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil camilan tambahan.

"Yah seob, jangan marah atuh." Woojin dengan kecepatan cahaya bangkit dari keterjatuhannya dan ngikutin Hyungseop ke dapur.

Daehwi dan Samuel yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menonton drama picisan yang baru saja dimulai itu, yah karna mereka berdua juga telah berciuman panas diatas sofa, terkutuklah film itu dan segala adegan ranjanganya.

"Sayang, jangan marah yah." Woojin langsung memeluk Hyungseop dari belakang saat anak itu sedang membuka pintu kulkas.

"Sayang, gue cuma bercanda , lagian gak ada suara yang lebih indah dari desahanmu, sumpah." Woojin makin eratin pelukannya, namun kini dengan bibir yang mulai menciumi leher Hyungseop.

"Woojinhh shhh berhenti, ini rumah Daehwi." Hyungseop meringatin Woojin akan hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Memangnya ada apa hem? Gue kan cuma meluk lo, bukannya mau nidurin lo." Woojin makin berani untuk meremas bokong Hyungseop dengan tangan kirinya.

"Issh lo nyebelin." Hyungseop nutupin pintu kulkas dengan kasar, terus dia ngebalikin badan biar Woojin gak terus-terusan bermain dengan tubuhnya, namun sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus karna begitu Hyungseop berbalik Woojin langsung ngelahap bibir Hyungseop yang begitu merah akibat dari minuman bersoda yang Hyungseop minum tadi.

"Hmpptt ahh." Hyungseop tak bisa menghianati dirinya yang memang telah on sejak menonton tadi, sehingga dengan senang hati ia membalas ciuman dari Woojin.

Tangan Woojin yang semula berada dipipi Hyungseop, kini telah berpindah kedalam baju lelaki cantik itu, mencari-cari dua tonjolan kecil kesukaannya. Dan yap, cowok itu telah mendapatkan kemauannya. Memelintir, menekan, bahkan menarik nipple Hyungseop secara bergantian.

"Aahhh.. Oh yaahhhh ahhh." Hyungseop mendesah keenakan saat bibir Woojin telah turun ke leher putihnya, menjilati area itu dengan penuh nafsu, dan tidak lupa menyesapnya kuat hingga ruam kemerahan mulai terlihat di beberapa bagian, memberi tanda kalau Woojin lah sang pemilik lelaki manis ini.

"Woojinahhhh aahhh ahhh." desahan Hyungseop kembali berkibar saat Woojin mulai menaikan kaosnya, hingga nipple Hyungseop yang telah menegang telah terkulum sempurna didalam mulut hangat Woojin. Menghisap kedua tonjolan tegang itu secara bergantian, hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah keenakan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple Hyungseop, Woojin mulai menurunkan celana bokser Hyungseop beserta celana dalam bergambar bebek milik lelaki itu, hingga kini Hyungseop telah sepenuhnya telanjang setelah Woojin yang juga ikut melepaskan kaosnya tadi, namun berbeda dengan Hyungseop yang telah telanjang bulat, Woojin masih setia berpakaian lengkap dan hal itu memberi Hyungseop inisiatif untuk melepaskan pakaian Woojin, namun entah kenapa lelaki itu malah menahan tangan Hyungseop yang ingin melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

"Woojin kenapa di keluarin issh?" Hyungseop merengek kecewa saat jari Woojin yang tadinya telah berada didalam lubangnya kini ia keluarkan kembali.

"Ada apa? Kita tidak mungkin melakukan ini dirumah Daehwi kan?" Woojin terlihat menyeringai, rupanya cowok ini ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan pacar cantiknya ini.

"Persetan dengan rumah Daehwi, pokoknya sekarang lo masukin junior lo ke lobang gue dan gue tinggal mendesah dibawah lo." waw itu mulut apa dvd bokep, kok frontal sekali.

"Tidak sayang, gue gak mau ngelakuin itu dirumah orang." Woojin sebenarnya udah gak tahan banget, sesuatu didalam celananya bahkan sudah sangat tenggang, namun sepertinya mengerjai Hyungseop seperti ini cukup menyenangkan juga.

"Sialan lo." Hyungseop dengan kasar menciumi bibir Woojin, namun cowok itu hanya diam tak membalas seperti yang ia lakukan tadi, dan karna hal itu lah Hyungseop mengakhiri ciuman searah itu.

"Woojin, lo gak serius kan? Pliss buat gue ngedesah dibawah lo." Hyungseop sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu sehingga ia rela memohon seperti jalang pro didepan Woojin.

"Serius sayangkuh , udah sini pakaiannya pakai lagi." Namun bukannya memakai pakaian nya kembali, Hyungseop malah berjalan menuju Meja makan keluarga Daehwi. Lelaki itu lalu memanjat naik ke atasnya, dan setelahnya ia mulai mengangkang lebar kearah Woojin yang sekarang hanya menelan ludah melihat hidangan yang kini tersedia didepan matanya.

"Kalau lo gak mau masukin gue, gue bisa kok nyari kenikmatan gue sendiri." setelah mengatakan itu, Hyungseop mulai memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lobangnya sendiri, tak puas dengan satu jari ia mulai menambahkannya hingga sekarang tiga jari telah ia keluar masukan kedalam lubangnya.

"Aahhh aahhh ohh my god yaahhh ahh." Hyungseob mulai mendesah dengan paha yang makin di lebarkan serta tangan kiri yang ia pakai menahan tubuhnya dibelakang dan tangan kanan yang bergerak keluar masuk didepan lubangnya.

"Eughhh aaahhh~" Hyungseop tersenyum iblis begitu tangan Woojin menahan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terus begerak keluar masuk lubangnya, usahnya untuk menggoda Woojin tidak sia sia.

"Yang boleh masuk kesini hanya milik gue, yang lain tidak gue izinin termasuk jari lo sendiri." setelah berkata seperti itu Woojin mulai menenggelamkan lidahnya didalam lubang Hyungseop yang mulai licin.

"Aaahh Woooo...jinhhhh aahhh." Hyungseop benar-benar telah gila, saat daging hangat itu menjilati tiap inci bagian lubangnya.

Setelah pemanasan yang di rasa cukup, Woojin mulai melepaskan celana panjangnya beserta celana dalam, hingga junior kebanggannya itu bisa menghirup udara bebas setelah terkurung dengan posisi teramat tegang tadi.

"Akhhhh saakithh." walaupun ini bukan seks pertama mereka, tapi Hyungseop selalu merasa sakit bila junior Woojin mulai menerobos permukaan lubangnya.

"Aahhh.. Fakk kenapa selalu sempit seperti ini." Woojin akhirnya mendesah saat seluruh juniornya telah terjepit sempurna didalam lubang Hyungseop.

"Aahh ahhh fasterhh sayanghhh." Hyungseop masih setia dengan posisi duduk mengangkangnya namun dengan kedua tangan berada di leher Woojin yang terlihat serius dengan tempo tusukannya dibawah sana. Dan dengan posisi seperti ini, Hyungseop bisa melihat dengan jelas proses penyatuan mereka, junior besar Woojin yang bergerak keluar masuk didalam lubangnya yang licin.

"Ohh My Godd yashhhh aaahhh Woojinhh di situhh yahhh disituhh." Hyungseop kembali merasakan sensasi melayangnya setelah Juinor Woojin berhasil menumbuk titik manisnya didalam sana.

"Ahhh Sayang, kau sangaathh nikmatjh nghhh." Woojin ikut mendesah saat lubang Hyungseop semakin menjepit juniornya karna sepertinya Hyungseop hampir mendapakan orgasme pertamanya.

"Woo..jinhhh aahh guee mau keluar aaaaahhhhhh." Hyungseop menyemprotkan cairan nya keluar hingga mengotori dadanya sendiri serta meja makan ini.

Dan melihat dada Hyungseop yang terkena cairannya sendiri hingga membuat nipple kemerahannya terlihat mengkilat, membuat Woojin tak tahan untuk tidak mengemut kedua benda itu.

"Aahhh yashhhh woo..jinnahh." Hyungseop kembali merasakan kalau klimaks akan mederanya lagi, saat Woojin yang semakin brutal menumbuk lubangnya.

"Aahh Woojinhh, gue mau lagihhh."

"Sama sama sayangaahh" Woojin makin semangat menusukkan juniornya hingga di tusukan kelima, cowok itu berhasil menyemprotkan cairannya didalam lubang Hyungseop, dan bersamaan dengan itu Hyungseop juga kembali menyemprotkan cairan keduanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam menikmati sensasi dimana junior Woojin yang masih berada didalam lubang Hyungseop namun tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

Dan diruang tamu sana, dua orang lainnya juga tengah menikmati hal yang sama namun dengan gaya yang berbeda.

END


	2. Kelas ternista

"Ehmmmhhh...ahh" Hyungseop terlihat memejamkan matanya sembari mendesah tertahan, walaupun didepan sana pak Hyunbin masih setia menjelaskan materinya. Dan jangan tanya dalang dari desahan Hyungseop itu, karna itu sudah pasti Woojin sang pacar bergingsul yang sedang serius memainkan junior Hyungseop dari luar celana lelaki itu.

"Woojinhh stopp enhh aahhh." Hyungseop mendelik galak kearah Woojin yang tengah berusaha memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Hyungseop. Namun terlambat, karna tangan penuh dosa itu kini sudah berada disana dan beberapa jarinya mulai bermain didalam lubang hangat yang telah basa.

Dan merasa area bermainnya terbatas, Woojin mulai menurunkan celana Hyungseop hingga sebatas lutut, dan untung saja tempat duduk keduanya cukup strategis, hingga kemungkinan ketahuan menjadi lebih sedikit.

"Aahh...aaahhh...oh noo ahh." Hyungseop terus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahnya tidak keluar dan mengambil alih perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

Dan Woojin dengan tidak berperikedesahan terus menggerakan tiga jarinya didalam lubang Hyungseop yang kini telah melebar berkat Hyungseop yang dengan patuh mau mengangkang lebar diatas kursinya.

"Aahh fakhh siallhh woojinn guehhh keluarhh aaahhhhh." Hyungseop mendesah dengan suara berbisik, hingga cairannya berhasil menyemprot keluar dengan suara yang harus diredam dan sungguh itu sangat menyiksanya.

"Seob, gue pengen masuk." Woojin mulai membuka celana sekolahnya juga.

"Gimana caranya bego? Lo mau kita ketahuan." Hyungseob yang baru selesai mengatur nafas dikejutkan dengan permintaan Woojin yang gila itu.

"Lo nungging disini." Woojin memberi arahan agar Hyungseop, menungging dengan siku yang bertumpu dikursinya.

"Kita bisa ketahuan sialan!!"

"Lo mau nungging sekarang disini, dikursi ini, atau gue bawa lo kedepan sana dan kita bercinta didepan mereka semua." karna mendapat ancaman, Hyungseop akhirnya melakukan perintah Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum setan saat lubang Hyungseop telah tersaji manis didepannya. Namun sebelum ia menyantap makanan itu, Woojin terlebih dahulu memberikan kode kepada pak Hyunbin didepan sana, dan seakan mengerti dengan kode itu pak Hyunbin segera melangkah keluar dari kelas beserta murid-murid yang mengikutinya, hingga sekarang dikelas hanya tersisa Woojin dan Hyungseop yang sedari tadi tidak sadar kalau kelasnya telah kosong.

"Aahhh..eeunghhh." Woojin memulai aksinya dengan menjilati bagian dalam lubang basa Hyungseop. Dan tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing-kancing seragam lelaki itu. Hingga saat semua kancing telah terlepas Woojin segera mengapit kedua nipple Hyingseop dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya hingga membuat badan Hyungseop bergetar nikmat.

"Aahhh...aahhh...aahhh." Hyungseop semakin lupa daratan saat kedua titik sensitifnya dimainkan secara bersamaan.

Woojin akhirnya mulai memasukan miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna kedalam lubang Hyungseop yang telah siap menerimanya.

"Ohh my godshhhh aahhh yesshh aahhh." Hyungseop tersentak sentak kuat hingga kursi yang ia gunakan bertumpu ikut bergoyang.

"Aahhh...aahhh... Wwooojihhhhha aahhhhh." Hyungseop menjadi gila saat Wooji mengangkat tubuhnya keatas meja serta memutarnya menghadap kearah Woojin dengan junior Woojin yang masih menacap kuat didalam lubangnya, dan dan hal itu mampu memberi sensasi yang sangat nikmat untuk Hyungseop.

"Ashhhh ini sangat aahh sempit." Woojin ikut melayang karna lubang Hyungseop yang terus memijit mijit juniornya.

"Woojiinnhh aahh iini aahh aahh terlalu nikmat aaaahhhh."Hyungseop kembali menyemprotkan cairannya hingga mengenai dada Woojin yang masih tertutup seragam.

"Fakhhhh aahh gguehh jugaa aahhh." Dan dengan beberapa tusukan selanjutnya Woojin juga berhasil menemui klimaksnya serta menyemprotkan cairannya didalam lubang Hyungseop.

"Haaa...haaa...ha..haaa eughhhh." Hyungseop yang sedang mengatur napasnya harus kembali merasakan kenikamatan saat Woojin dengan nafsu tinggi mengemut dua tonjolan tegangnya.

Dan seperti mendapat hidayah Hyungseop segera bangkit turun dari atas meja tak peduli dengan Woojin yang masih menyusu padanya dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Woojin yang lain mana?" Hyungseop kaget karna ternyata kelasnya sudah dalam keadaan kosong.

"Udah gue usir. Seob, bisa gak lo diem aja ngedesah dibawah gue." Woojin jadi kesal saat dia ingin mencium Hyungseob, tapi lelaki itu malah berjalan mengitari kelas dengan keadaan hampir telanjang. Yah, karna yang ada dibadannya sekarang hanya baju seragam dengan kancing yang telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Hyungseop sekarang telah berada didepan papan tulis demi memastikan kalau kelas ini benar-benar kosong.

"Sebelum bel tadi, gue nyogok mereka, biar nanti kita bisa naena dengan bebas." Woojin ikut berjalan menghampiri Hyungseob didepan.

"Lo bego ah, kalau tau gitu gue gak perlu tahan desahan kayak tadi." Hyungseob berkacak pinggang didepan Woojin yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yaudah sekarang lo bisa mendesah sesuka hati." Woojin yang ingin menciumi bibir Hyungseop, harus menelan kekecewaan karna lelaki itu terlihat menghindar.

Hyungseob melangkah mudur, lalu dia mulai tersenyum setan dengan tangannya yang mulai menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Menjatuhkan seragamnya dengan gerakan sensual. Lalu tubuh telanjangnya mulai melakukan gerakan yang tidak kalah sensual.

"Lo nyolo aja deh." Hyungseop berjalan-jalan disekitar wojin layaknya model berbikini seksi.

"Lo mau main-main sama gue hem?" Woojin tak henti-hentinya menatap bokong Hyungseop yang terlihat menggoda saat lelaki itu berjalan.

Klikk..

Pintu kelas yang tadi sempat ditutup oleh pak Hyunbin kini terbuka kembali dengan Ibu BoA, sang kepsek sebagai pelaku pembukaan pintu itu.

Hening, ketiga orang itu saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sama-sama terkejut. Hingga sebuah teriakan mahadasyat menggema hingga ke jalanan diluar sekolah.

"PARK WOOJIN AHN HYUNGSEOP, SUDAH BERAPA KALI SAYA BILANG JANGAN MELAKUKAN SEKS DI SEKOLAH!!!!!!!!!" Ibu BoA syok berat melihat keadaan kedua muridnya ini, Woojin yang dengan tidak tau malu tidak mengenakan celana hingga juniornya yang tenggang mengacung tegak dan bebas terekspos, sedangkan Hyungseop yang lebih jauh tidak tau malu bertelanjang bulat dengan paha yang berlumuran cairan berwarna putih kental.

"Gak tahan bu, lubang Hyungseop terlalu nikmat untuk dianggurin." oke fiks Woojin emang asli keturunan Iblis nan bejat dineraka sana.

"Sudah lima kali saya mendapatkan kalian dengan keadaan seperti ini dan kali ini saya sudah pusing mau ngasih hukuman apa lagi." Ibu BoA hanya bisa memijit mijit kepalanya.

"Skors aja Bu." Hyungseop yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang berjalan kearah Woojin dan mulai menggoda junior Woojin yang masih mengacung tegak itu. Dasar tidak tau malu-_-

"Aahhh terus shh aahh" Woojin makin kurang ajar dengan mendesah didepan kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Hah... Ya sudah kalian saya skors 2 minggu." Ibu BoA sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi kebejatan kedua muridnya itu, hingga dia hanya bisa berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Kita akan berpesta dengan bercinta nonstop selama dua minggu." lalu setelah itu Woojin langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyungseop kedalam pelukannya dan mengarahkan juniornya kedalam lubang Hyungseop.

"Aaahhhh yashhhh aaahh aahh."

"Shhh inihh nikmat aahhh."

 **End**


	3. Kerja Sama

WARNING

(cerita ini berbahaya dan mengandung sianida mematikan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkk...

"Hei.. Kau park sialan. Apa yang kau sudah kau lakukan hah?" Hyungseop membuka pintu ruangan kerja Woojin dengan kasar, walaupun dibelakang sana sekertaris Woojin telah menahannya.

"Wow.. Wow ada apa ini?" Woojin yang tadinya sibuk dengan laptopnya langsung tertarik dengan aksi nekat lelaki cantik itu.

"Maaf pak, saya akan segera memanggil security." sekertaris Woojin hendak berbalik namun suara Woojin kembali menghentikannya.

"Tak perlu, biarkan dia masuk." Woojin terlihat begitu tertarik pada lelaki cantik ini.

"Dasar sialan!! Kenapa kau membatalkan kerja sama itu hah??!!" Begitu sekertaris Woojin meninggalkan mereka, Hyungseob langsung melancarkan serangannya.

"Kerja sama yang mana? Oohh aku mengerti kau Ahn Hyungseob, CEO Wanna Cry Corp?" Woojin mulai mengerti dasar dari kemarahan lelaki ini, yah itu karna perusahaannya yang membatalkan investasi ke proyek perusahaan Hyungseob.

"Kau gila, karna kau menarik investasi itu, perusahaan lain juga ikut menarik investasi mereka. Kau iblis, kau mau menghancurkan perusahaanku kan??" Hyungseob benar-benar merasa emosinya telah sampai keubun-ubun sekarang.

"Baiklah, mari kita duduk dan bicarakan ini baik-baik." Woojin berusaha bersikap sopan kepada CEO cantik berpenampilan berbeda ini. Oke, CEO mana oh atau laki-laki mana yang datang marah-marah ke ruangan bos besar sebuah perusahaan ternama dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran sebatas paha tanpa bawahan atau yang lebih rincinya, Hyungseob benar-benar hanya menggunakan sepotong kain tipis itu, tanpa celana panjang ataupun celana dalam dibagian bawahnya. dan hal itu tentu saja membuat adik Woojin yang tertidur nyaman harus terbangun.

Namun Hyungseop yang keras kepala tentu saja tidak mematuhi perintah Woojin untuk duduk. "Apa alasanmu membatalkan kerja sama itu?"

"Itu karna aku tidak melihat adanya hal yang menyenangkan dalam perjanjian itu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku telah menemukannya." Woojin terlihat menyeringai mesum.

"Apa itu?" emosi Hyungseop tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin kau akan memberikannya padaku." Woojin mulai mendekati Hyungseop yang masih setia berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

"Katakan saja, aku akan memberikanya padamu, yang penting kau mau memberikan lagi investasi itu." Hyungseop terlihat antusias dengan ucapan Woojin.

"Hal yang menarik itu... tubuhmu sayang. Aku menginginkan tubuh indah ini di bawah ku." Woojin yang telah berada didepan Hyungseop mulai menggosokkan telapak tangannya kebagian paha dalam Hyungseob, dan ternyata benar lelaki itu tidak menggunakan celana dalam.

"Sialan, kau pikir aku jalang hah?" emosi Hyungseob naik lagi dan dengan segera ia menepis tangan Woojin dari pahanya.

"Kau pikir lelaki mana yang datang ke kandang singa dengan pakaian jalang seperti ini, kau memang datang untuk menggodaku kan?" tak gentar dengan penolakan Hyungseob, Woojin kembali meletakan tangannya dipaha Hyungseob.

"Sialan kau Park Woojin!!" Hyungseob merasa kepalanya akan meledak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan keluar dari neraka berbalut kemewahan ini.

Namun sebelum Hyungseob dapat melangkah, Woojin sudah lebih dulu menarik badan lelaki itu hingga kini mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Kau mau kemana hem? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk lari dari tempat ini." Woojin berbisik ditelingan Hyungseob sambil sesekali lidahnya menjilati benda itu.

"Lepaskan!! Lebih baik aku mencari perusahaan lain yang lebih waras dari iblis sepertimu." Hyungseob berusaha memberontak didalam pelukan Woojin namun naas hal tersebut malah membuat juniornya bersinggungan dengan junior Woojin yang masih aman didalam celana.

"Wow, lihat kau nakal sayang.. Dan asal kau tau, Kalau aku mau aku bisa saja mengambil perusahaanmu sekarang juga, tapi jika kau mau menjadi anak manis yang patuh, aku akan memberikan semua keinginanmu, bahkan marga park pun akan kusematkan didepan namamu." Woojin mulai beraksi dengan menjilati leher mulus Hyungseop.

"Fak you...aahhh." akhirnya desahan keluar dari bibir Hyungseop saat bibir Woojin yang dengan nakalnya menghisap leher Hyungseop hingga ruam kemerahan mulai bermunculan di beberapa bagian.

"Bagaimana sayang?" Woojin masih saja bertanya, namun tangannya sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Hyungseop, hingga kini tubuh polos hyungseob telah terpampang dengan jelas, putih dan mulus, sepertinya lelaki itu rajin merawat tubuhnya.

"Apaaaahhh... Aku masih aaahh aahhh bisa menolak oohh my godhhaahhhh?" Hyungseob yang telah sepenuhnya telanjang dibuat mendesah karna lidah Woojin yang kurang ajar mulai mengulum nipplenya yang telah menegang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Woojin menyeringai setan lalu ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyusu pada nipple Hyungseob, menghisap yang kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, hingga tonjolan tegang itu semakin tegang dan memerah.

"Aaahhh...ahhhh...oohhh...nnooo..aahhh."

Hyungseop semakin menggila saat Woojin mulai mengakatnya ke meja kerja lelaki itu, serta pahanya yang secara otomotis ia lebarkan hingga jari-jari Woojin mulai bermain didalam lubangnya yang telah basa.

"Kenaapaahh bisa seenakkkhhh aaahhh inihh oohhhh aaanhhh." Hyungseop telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya saat Jarijari Woojin telah terganti dengan lidahnya dalam menggoda lubang merah muda Hyungseop.

"Giliranmu sayang." Woojin berjalan menuju sofa mewah ditengah ruangan lalu ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya hingga kini ia juga bertelanjang dan ia mulai baring dengan junior mengacung tegak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hyungseop terlihat linglung dihadapan Woojin yang tengah berbaring.

"Astaga! apa ini seks pertamamu?" Woojin terkejut karna ini seks pertama Hyungsoeb padahal lelaki itu selalu berpakaian minim seperti tadi.

"Memangnya aku jalang, yang harus melakukan seks setiap hari.?" Hyungseob kembali emosi.

"Baiklah..baiklah maafkan aku.. Pertama kau harus mengocok juniorku dengan tanganmu lalu setelah itu masukan kedalam mulut." Woojin memberi perintah dan entah kenapa Hyungseop mau mengikutinya dengan patuh. Lelaki manis itu mulai menaiki sofa tempat Woojin berbaring, lalu sesuai perintah Woojin, ia mulai menggengam junior Woojin dengan kedua tangannya, itu terasa aneh karna junior wojin agak dingin keras namun lelaki itu tetap melakukan kocokannya, dan seakan-akan sering melakukannya, Hyungseop mulai menjilati junior Woojin layaknya es krim vanilla kesukaannya.

"Owwhhhh...aashhhhh...kulumannmuu.sshhh..sangat nikmat sayanghh aahhh." Woojin memejamkan matanya menikmati mulut Hyungseop yang bermain-main dengan juniornya. Lalu setelah ujung lidah Hyungseop yang menggoda lubang junior Woojin, cairan putih tiba-tiba menyembur didalam mulut Hyungseop. Lelaki itu kaget namun ia tetap menghisap semua sperma Woojin bahkan yang telah merembes keluar hingga ke batang junior Woojin.

"Bersandar disini." setelah berhasil mendapat kenikmatannya Woojin segera menyuruh Hyungseop untuk bersandar di bahu sofa lalu dengan lihai Woojin meletakan bantal sofa dibawah pantat lelaki itu, dan Hyungseop dengan pintarnya segera mengangkangkan kakinya, bahkan salah satu kaki Hyungseop telah berada dibahu Woojin sekarang.

"Sungguh indah lubang surgamu sayang. Dan hmm kenapa ini sangat harum." Wajah Woojin yang telah sejajar dengan lubang Hyungseop terlihat sedikit menggoda lubang itu dengan beberapa tiupan dan jilatan.

"Shhhh..aahhh..akhhhhh...sakithhhhh...berhenti..berhenti..sakithhh.." Hyungseop yang awalnya mendesah berubah menjadi berteriak kesakitan saat kepala junior Woojin hendak memasuki lubangnya.

"Jadi benar ini seks pertamamu, oke tahan ini sebentar, karna setelah ini kenikmatan dunia akan segera menghampiri kita." Woojin kembali menggerakan juniornya yang baru masuk ujungnya saja.

"Hikss...hikss...berhenti..ini..akhhh..sakit sekali..AKKKHHHHHHH.."tangisan Hyungseop tak di hiraukan oleh Woojin karna saat ini junior lelaki itu telah terbenam sempurna didalam lubang sempit Hyungseop. Air mata Hyungsseop kian mengalir, rasanya sangat sakit seakan-akan lubannya baru saja dirobek dengan kasar.

"Kau jahat hikss.. Ini sakit aahhhh...ohh my goddss apa ahh ini...ini aahhh sangatthh enakkk aahhh." Hyungseob yang tadinya merengek kini harus kembali mendesah saat junior Woojin mulai maju mundur didalam sana.

"Shithhh...kau...benar-benar..shhhh aahhh...sempit." Woojin semakin semangat membobol lubang Hyungseop hingga lelaki yang berada dibawah berteriak-teriak keenakan.

"Aahhh...aahhh...aakku.. Tak tahhaann aahhhhh..woojinhhhh." Hyungseop memekik nikmat saat orgasme datang menjemputnya, hingga seluruh spermanya berceceran didadanya sendiri.

"Sialllhh...aakuu juga..sampai..ooohh aahhhh." dengan semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya Woojin akhirnya mendapatkan juga puncak kenikmatannya yang kini ia semprotkan didalam lubang Hyungseop.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas masing-masing, Woojin yang pertama bangkit dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Hyungseop hingga spermanya yang tadi kembali merembes keluar dari dalam lubang berkedut itu. Lalu ia menatap wajah kelelahan Hyungseop sekaligus memberi beberapa lumatan dibibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka itu, karna sang empunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup banyak.

"Besok kita akan pergi bulan madu park Hyungseop." yah, ternyata Hyungseop dan Woojin adalah pengantin yang baru saja menikah kemarin, dan disini Hyungseop sedang mencari masalah dengan berkedok jabatan CEOnya padahal perusahaan itu juga milik Woojin yang diatas namakan dengan namanya, yah semua itu ia lakukan karna Woojin sang suami dengan teganya membatalkan acara bulan madu mereka dimalam pertama karna alasan pekerjaan, yah kehidupan yang cukup rumit namun penuh dengan kasih sayang yang bergairah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.END


	4. Pilihanmu

WARNING

(cerita ini berbahaya dan mengandung sianida mematikan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woojin, iih kok acaranya diganti? Gue pengen nonton drama." Hyungseop baru datang dari dapur dengan satu ember es krim jumbo dipelukannya.

"Lo kebanyakan nonton drama, coba sekali-.

kali nonton bola kek gini." Woojin tidak memindahkan tatapannya dari layar tipi saat ia berbicara dengan Hyungseop, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Hyungseop kesal.

Sehingga lelaki manis itu meletakan ember es krimnya diatas meja dengan kasar, lalu setelahnya ia mulai duduk dipangkuan Woojin yang masih serius menatap tipi.

"Siniin remotnya!" Hyungseop duduk dipaha Woojin dengan gaya mengangkang menghadap kebadan lelaki itu, dan hal itu malah membuat pantat telanjang Hyungseop menindis junior Woojin dari luar celana. Oh yah, Hyungseob sekarang memang setengah telanjang, karna tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan seragam basket Woojin yang kebesaran, dan pastinya bagian bawahnya tidak ditutupi apapun, katanya biar gak ribet kalau mau enaena.

"Aahh..Woojinn..lagihhh..aahhh." Hyungseob mencoba mendesah sembarangan agar Woojin mau memperhatikannya. Namun usahanya hanya mengalami kegagalan.

"Ssttt.. Diam seob." Woojin benar-benar serius dengan pertandingan sepak bola dilayar tipi sekarang.

Hyungseob tentu tak mau diam, bisa hancur harga dirinya bila harus mengalah pada benda berlayar lebar itu. Dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Hyungseob mulai menurunkan celana bokser yang digunakan oleh Woojin hingga kini Junior Woojin yang masih tertidur telah berada digengaman tangannya, lalu lelaki cantik itu menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Woojin hingga wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Woojin.

"Woojin, dedeknya kok bisa besar sih." Hyungseob bertanya sambil memainkan kepala penis Woojin yang mulai mengeras.

"Karna gue seme seob, masa iya uke lebih besar dari semenya."Woojin akhirnya mulai teralihkan karna adiknya yang terus bertambah keras didalam genggaman Hyungseob.

"Aaahhh.. Woojin panas.. Bajunya bukaiin dong." Hyungseob mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Woojin menarik lepas potongan kain itu.

Dan tentu saja Woojin mau melakukannya dengan senang hati dan itu membuat Hyungseob bersorak senang ,karna ia telah mengalahkan sang tipi yang telah mencuri perhatian Woojin.

"Seob, skors kita masih seminggu lagi kan yah?" Woojin sekarang tengah memelintir nipple Hyungseop yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Iya, kenapa emang?" Hyungseop juga masih dengan setia bermain-main denga kejantanan Woojin.

"Gue mau coba sesuatu yang baru, sensasi bercinta dengan rasa yang berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Bercinta dengan gaya

Yang berbeda, seperti menggunakan tema, mungkin." Woojin makin menjepit nipple Hyungseob dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aahh..shhhh...gue gak ngerti..enghhh..jin coba deh diemut gatal nih aahhh.." Hyungseob membusungkan dadanya agar Woojin bisa menyusu pada nipplenya.

"Gak mau, biarin aja gatal, suruh siapa nakal." Woojin dengan gemas menarik kedua nipple Hyungseop hingga nipple merah muda itu kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Nyebelin aaaahhhh..lepassinn aahhh..aahhhhh."Hyungseop yang merajuk hendak bangun dari pangkuan Woojin balik pergerakannya harus terhenti karna Woojin yang mencubit nipple dengan cukup keras.

"Bilang apa tadi..sshhh." tak mau kalah Hyungseob juga makin mempererat gengaman tangannya pada junior Woojin.

"Lepas bodoh..gue sudah hilang mood." Hyungseob akhirnya bangkit dari paha Woojin, lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan ember es krimnya dengan cara memeluk benda itu sambil duduk bersila diatas meja, dan itu tentu saja membuat Junior Woojin berdiri tegak.

"Sayang, minta es krimnya dong, tapi suapin yah" Woojin tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cukup bejat:))

"Manja deh, nih."Hyungseob menyodorkan sendok es krimnya pada Woojin. Namun Woojin tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan pakai sendok sayang, tapi pakai lubang surga yang menggoda itu." Woojin akhirnya berdiri lalu membuka celananya yang memang telah terbuka sebagian tadi, lalu ia mulai berdiri didepan meja tempat Hyungseob duduk.

"Menungging lah." Woojin menyuruh Hyungseop menungging diatas meja itu, lalu setelah Hyungseop telah melakukannya, Woojin mulai melumuri bagian lubang Hyungseop dengan es krim vanilla itu.

"Aahhh...ini dingin dan enak...shhhh...oohhh..yatuhannn...ahhh." Hyungseop mendesah keenakan saat lidah Woojin mulai menjilati Lubangnya yang telah dilumuri oleh es krim itu, dan ternyata ini memiliki sensasi yang berbeda.

"Es krim memang semakin enak, bila dimakan dari lubang favorit ehhmm." Woojin semakin semangat menjilati lubang Hyungseob bahkan ia terus menambah es krim tersebut.

"Eughhhhhh...wooojiiinnhh lecehkan..lebih dalamm aaahhh.." Woojin berteriak layaknya jalang diluaran sana.

"Apapun untukmu sayang." kini jilatan itu telah berganti dengan tusukan-tusukan cepat dari tiga jari Woojin, menumbuk lubang Hyungseop hingga tubuh lelaki itu bergetar hebat, dan tak berapa lama kemudian, cairan putih kental telah menyembur keluar dari junior mungil Hyungseob.

Lalu setelah itu, Woojin kembali duduk diatas sofa namun dengan penis yang berdiri tegak dan telah dilumuri oleh es krim vanilla tadi.

"Sayang, es krim dengan cone pisang telah menunggu disini" Woojin memanggil Hyungseob yang masih sibuk dengan pasokan oksigennya. Namun karna mendengar 'buah' favoritnya disebut-sebut Hyungseob segera bangun lalu ia mulai berlutut didepan junior keras itu.

Menjilati batang junior Woojin dari pangkalnya hingga ke bagian kepala, tak rela meninggalkan sedikitpun es krim di penis panjang itu.

"Aaahhh...sayangku..memang..sshhh pintar...eughhhh.."

Hyungseob mulai mengulum kepala penis Woojin, memutar-mutar bagian itu didalam mulutnya lalu kemudian mendorong masuk batang junior Woojin hingga mulutnya kini full dengan benda kebanggan kekasihnya itu.

Tak cukup sampai disitu Hyungseop mulai naik kepangkuan Woojin, lalu ia melingkarkan kakinya ke punggung Woojin, hingga kini lubangnya dan penis Woojin telah berhadapan dan tentu saja bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh keduanya.

"Aahhh...ooghh god..ashhhh." Hyungseop ikut mendesah karna Nipplenya kini telah berada dimulut Woojin, dan tak hanya mengisap benda itu, Woojin juga sesekali-kali menarik tonjolan keras itu dengan gigi gingsulnya.

Kembali kebagian bawah orang-orang itu, Hyungseob yang masih menggenggam junior Woojin mulai menggesek-gesekkan benda itu dimulut lubangnya, hingga dirinya sendiri mendesah keenakan. Lalu dengan bantuan tangan Woojin yang dengan senang hati ikut melebarkan lubang itu, Hyungseob mulai mengarahkan Kepala penis Woojin kedalam lubang basanya yang telah merekah sempurna.

"Oohhh...aahhhh...ini..enakkhhh aahhh..aahh."

"Lubangmu..semakin sempit..sshhh saja..aaah."

Sebagian penis Wooojin telah berada didalam lubang Hyungeob, dan sebagiannya lagi masih berada digenggaman tangan lelaki cantik itu. Namun dengan dorongan tiba-tiba dari Woojin, penis tegang itu sudah terbenam sempurna didalam lubang surga Hyungseop.

Dan entah kenapa, bertepatan dengan Penyatuan junior dan lubang Hyungseop itu, tipi yang masih menayangkan pertandingan bola itu berteriak GOLL~ dengan sangat semangat, walaupun memang disana sedang terjadi gol kemenangan sama seperti disini yang baru saja terjadi gol kenikmatan.

"Aahhh..aahhhh...wooojinnhhh aaapa..yang..aaaahhhh." Hyungseob kaget saat Woojin tiba-tiba berdiri disaat lelaki itu masih setia menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal.

"Mari kita..sshhh. berkeliling sebentar..oohh yashhh." Woojin mulai melangkah namun masih dengan tusukan tak beraturan dibawah sana.

"Aahhhh...aahhhh..ooohhh..aahh." Hyungseob terlalu sibuk mendesah digendongan Woojin dengan kaki yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang lelaki itu serta tangan yang ia rangkulkan di leher kekasihnya, hingga ia tak sadar kalau Woojin telah membuka pintu apartemenya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Untungnya diluar tidak ada orang sehingga mereka dengan bebas berjalan sambil bercinta menuju lift.

"Kita mau.. Oh my godss..ahhh..ke..maa..naaa.aahhh." Hyungseob baru sadar saat mereka telah berada di lift.

"Ke surga sayang." dan sampailah mereka dilantai khusus yang menyerupai club malam, namun disini tidak ada orang karna memang belum waktunya buka.

Woojin lalu membaringkan Hyungseob diatas lantai dance tinggi berbentuk bulat, tempat itu biasanya digunakan oleh penari telanjang untuk menggoda pengunjung.

Lalu, setelah itu Woojin kembali meneruskan Genjotanya dengan lebih cepat, hingga badan Hyungseop tersentak sentak diatas lantai dingin itu.

"Aahhh..aahhhh...wwoooojiiinn..guee..mau..keluar aahhhh.. Aahhh...ahhhh." Hyungseob benar benar merasa tubuhnya melayang ke angkasa karna kenikmatan tak terhingga yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sama-sama sayang...aahhh fakkhhh...aahhhh...sshhh." Woojin makin brutal dalam menusukan juniornya, karna mereka berdua sedang mengejar orgasme masing-masing, hingga ditusukkan yang kesekian, Woojin berhasil menyemburkan Spermanya didalam Lubang Hyungseob, sedangkan Hyungseob menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengenai dada dan wajah Woojin.

"Haaah..haahh..haaaaahh." napas keduanya saling beradu karna pelepasan puncak kenikmatan mereka tadi.

"Ini seks yang nikmat." Woojin bersuara sambil membersihkan sperma Hyungseop yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Itu yang selalu lo katakan setelah kita selesai bercinta."

"Tapi yang ini terasa berbeda, dan sepertinya gue mau lagi." Woojin mengeluarkan Juniornya dari lubang Hyungseob, lalu kemudian lelaki itu berdiri.

"Seob, coba lo berdiri." Hyungseob dengan susah payah bangun karna kakinya sekarang masih terasa seperti jeli.

Namun setelah Hyungseob berhasil berdiri, Woojin malah menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan tergoda. Bagaimana tidak, paha mulus lelaki itu kini telah dialiri sisa-sisa spermanya tadi, lalu Hyungseob yang agak mengangkang karna lubangnya masih terasa sakit, malah membuat lubang merah muda itu merekah dan berkedut-kedut. Dan tidak lupa nipple tengang serta tatapan sayu lelaki manis itu benar-benar berhasil membuat kejantanan Woojin berdiri kembali.

"Sexy dan menggoda, dan karna itulah gue punya sesuatu untuk lo." Woojin tersenyum penuh misteri dan kemesuman, sedangkan Hyungseob hanya bisa menelan ludah seraya berdoa agar ia masih bisa selamat kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC kepart II


	5. Kami Penuh Desahh

WARNING

( cerita ini berbahaya dan mengandung sianida mematikan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaakk..Joo Hakyeon apa yang kau lakukan hah??" Euiwoong kaget saat Haknyeon, sang pacar, mengikat tangannya menggunakan dasi sekolah mereka lalu dengan sigap mengangkat badan mungilnya keatas meja makan di kantin yang telah sepi, karna memang seluruh siswa telah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada surga dunia sayang" Haknyeon mulai membuka kancing seragam Euiwoong, hingga kini lelaki itu sudah tak menggunakan baju itu lagi.

"Brengsek kau Haknyeon, lepa...mppptt.." Euiwoong yang terus memberontak harus terdiam karna bibirnya telah dilahap oleh bibir tebal Haknyeon.

"Diam lah sayang, ini hukuman untukmu karna sudah membuat juniorku bermain sendiri selama seminggu." Haknyeon sudah melepaskan ciumannya, namun kini tangan lelaki itu sibuk lagi dibagian bawah Euiwoong, melepaskan celana lelaki yang lebih mungil hingga ia benar-benar telanjang diatas meja kayu itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada matamu yang terlalu menikmati melon berjalan diprom night minggu lalu" Euiwoong akhirnya berhenti memberontak, karna ia tau tubuhnya juga membutuhkan sentuhan dari Haknyeon.

"Ayolah sayang, aku memang melihat melon-melon itu, tapi kau tau sendiri kan kalau favoritku hanya yang ini." Haknyeon berbicara sambil memelintir nipple kecoklatan milik Euiwoong.

"Aaahhh...taappii...tetap...saja...aaahhhmmppt.." Euiwoong mencoba menahan desahanya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, namun sayang itu malah membuat wajahnya jauh lebih terlihat seksi.

"Mendesahlah sayang, aku rindu dengan desahanmu yang memanggil namaku." Haknyeon kini beralih menggoda nipple Euiwoong dengan lidahnya, menjilati benda itu dengan ujung lidah lalu kemudian menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Shhh..tiidakkh akanhh." Euiwoong tetap menahan desahannya, karna tentu saja ia tak akan menyerah begitu cepat kali ini.

"Ohh.. Mau bermain main rupanya." Dalam sekejap Haknyeon sudah mengocok junior mungil kekasihnya hingga lelaki manis itu matian-matian menahan seluruh erangannya hanya demi seonggok harga diri yang telah direbut oleh Haknyeon sejak hari pertama mereka jadian.

"Shhh...ehmmmeahh. Siaallann..kauhh..shh." Euiwoong merasa kalau juniornya semakin mengeras dan tegak, hingga disaat dimana spermanya benar-benar ingin keluar namun sialnya jari Haknyeon malah menutup lubang penis itu.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, kau harus mendesah untuk kenikmatanmu sendiri." tiba-tiba Haknyeon sudah melebarkan kaki Euiwoong hingga satu kaki lelaki itu berada dibahunya, dan entah darimana Haknyeon sudah mengenggam sebuah pisang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

"Jangan..gila kau Joo Haknyeoonnhhhh..aaakkhhh.." Euiwoong yang malang, karna protesannya hanya dianggap desahan oleh Haknyeon, hingga kini lubang Euiwoong telah dimasuki oleh pisang itu, tak cukup sampai disitu, Haknyeon makin menusuk pisang itu hingga kini buah berwarna kuning tersebut hancur ditepian lubang Euiwoong.

"Sialannn...aahhh...eughhhhh...oohh...my...goddsshhh." akhirnya desahan yang telah dinanti-nantikan Haknyeon keluar juga, berterima kasihlah pada lidah kurang ajarnya yang kini tengah menjilati sisa-sisa pisang yang hancur itu.

"Yah, mendesahlah seperti itu." Karna mendengar suara indah Euiwoong Haknyeon makin semangat dengan kegiatannya mengerjai lubang berkedut itu.

Setelah puas dengan jilatan, Haknyeon menggantinya dengan tusukkan jari-jarinya, dimulai dengan satu jari hingga kini tiga jari sudah beraktifitas keluar masuk dengan brutal disertai dengan kegiatan tangannya yang lain pada nipple Euiwoong.

"Langsung ke intinya sajahhh...aahhhh...lubang kuhhh sudaaahhh aahhhh...gatalll..sialanannn." Haknyeon tersenyum setan, perbuatannya dalam menggoda tubuh kekasih mungilnya memang tidak sia-sia.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengulum pisang yang satu ini." Tiba-tiba saja Haknyeon sudah melepaskan celana serta kancing bajunya. Hingga kini juniornya yang keras telah berdiri tegak dibawah sana.

"Kau benar-benar sialan." Euiwoong yang sudah terlena kini melompat turun dari atas meja lalu mulai berlutut didepan junior Haknyeon. Mengocok benda itu perlahan-lahan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang telah terlepas dari ikatan dasi Haknyeon tadi, dan barulah setelah itu ia mulai mengulum kepala penis Haknyeon, memutar-mutar benda tumpul itu layaknya lolipop yang biasa ia makan bersama Hyungseop.

"Sshhh...kau..memang...pintar..aahh." Haknyeon turut memaju mundurkan penisnya agar mempermudah kocokan mulut Euiwoong pada benda kebanggaanya itu.

"Hemmmptt...mmmpptt.." Euiwoong masih asik dengan permen rasa pisangnya itu hingga kini benda itu makin menggembung dan keras, pertanda bahwa cairan putih sebentar lagi akan meluncur keluar.

"Aaahhhhh...shittt..ini nikmat.aahhhhh." Dan benar, Haknyeon baru saja menumpahkan puncak kenikmatannya didalam mulut Euiwoong hingga lelaki manis itu tersedak sendiri karna terlalu banyak menelan sperma sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan masuk hidangan utama." Haknyeon sekarang kembali mengangkat Euiwoong keatas meja tadi, lalu tanpa banyak gerakan ia langsung melesakkan kebangganya kedalam lubang Euiwoong yang telah merekah sempurna.

"Aahhh...aahhh...faster..ahh..aahh." Euiwoong terus mendesah kenikmatan dibawah sodokan Haknyeon.

"Desahkan..namaku..sayanghh...aahhh..shhh."

"Aahhh...nyeonn..lebih dalam...sayanghh." Euiwoong benar-benar merasa terbang karna kenikmatan tak terhingga ini.

"Anything for you baby."

"OH...GODDS..ituuu...diaa...nyeonn...aahhh..aahhh...aahhh.." Euiwoong berteriak kesetanan saat penis Haknyeon berhasil menumbuk titik manisnya didalam sana.

"Sshhh...fakhh...shitt..ini..semakin sempith..saja..aahh.." Haknyeon merasa dinding lubang Euiwoong semakin menjepit penisnya, karna sepertinya kekasih manisnya itu akan segera mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh...aahhh..aahhhh...Aakkuhh...saammpaii...aahhhh." dan menyemburlah cairan putih kental dari junior mungil Euiwoong hingga cairan itu mengotori meja dan lantai kantin.

Dan karna terlalu menikmati orgasmenya, Euiwoong yang tadinya duduk kini memilih untuk berbaring dimeja kayu itu, membiarkan penis Haknyeon yang terus bergerak didalam lubangnya demi mengejar klimaksnya sendiri.

"Aahhh...sshitt...akku..akan..keluar...eunghhhh.." di tusukan terakhir Haknyeon memutar penisnya didalam lubang hangat itu, hingga spermanya kembali menyembur didalam lubang sang kekasih.

"Apa ini belum berakhir?" Euiwoong yang masih terbaring kembali merasakan sentuhan Haknyeon ditubuhnya serta junior lelaki itu yang kembali bangun didalam sana..

"Kita akan terus bermain hingga juniorku benar-benar merasa puas."

"Berapa ronde lagi?"

"11 atau lebih, mungkin" Haknyeon kembali bergerak maju mundur.

"Dasar...maniak..aahhhh...ahhhhh...aaahhhh..." mendesah mendesah dan mendesah. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa Euiwoong lakukan sekarang selain mengumpat dalam desahannya tentu saja.

"Hallo??"

"Hallo Ung, kau dimana, aku akan pulang duluan." Hyungseob sekarang tengah menelpon Euiwoong dari dalam mobil Woojin yang masih terparkir di parkiran sekolah.

"Oohh..iyaa..iyaahh. Seobb...aashh..Nyeoonn..aahhh...aakku..aaku..aahh."

"Halo, ung kau kenapa , apa kau sakit..aakh..Woojin!!"

"Tidakk...aku..aahh..baik..ooohh...my...godhh...Nyeon..disituhh."

"Sialan..kalian sedang bercinta, sudah telponya aku tu..aaakhh..Woojin sialaann...aahhh."

Dan begitulah panggilan kedua orang yang sama-sama tengah melakukan hal nista tersebut. Yah, karna disini Hyungseob dan Woojin juga tengah bercinta didalam Mobil lelaki yang lebih hitam, dengan posisi dimana Hyungseob yang duduk dipangkuan Woojin dengan kedaan sama-sama telanjang.

"Kau..tidak tau aturan ..aku sedang menelepon bodoh..aahh..aahh." Hyungseob mengomel namun pantatnya terus bergerak naik turun diatas pangkuan Woojin dengan penis lelaki itu yang masih menancap didalam lubangnya.

"Salahkan lubangmu yang terus menjepit juniorku hingga ia tak tahan dan malah bergerak sendiri." Woojin terus membual seiring dengan gerakan penisnya yang menusuk lubang Hyungseob.

"Dasar bodoh, aahhh...cepatlahhh...aahh...aaahh..eughhh..Oh god..ahhh." Hyungseob semakin menambah tempo naik turunnya karna sesuatu didalam juniornya memaksa ingin keluar.

"Owwhhh...ini..nikmaatt...sayangghhh...aahhh." Woojin juga makin gencar menumbuk lubang favoritnya itu, hingga di lima tusukan terkakhir mereka sama-sama menyemprotkan cairan mereka ditempat yang berbeda, Hyungseob di dada Woojin dan dadanya sendiri serta Woojin didalam lubang Hyungseob.

"Ehhmmm...ahh..Woojinn cukup..aahhh." Hyungseob yang kelelahan harus mendesah kembali karna lidah Woojin yang kini menjilati sisa sperma yang menempel disekitaran nipplenya dan termasuk mengulum tonjolan keras itu.

"Satu ronde lagi sayang, adikku masih rindu pada sarangnya." Woojin berbicara masih dengan menjilat-jilat nipple tegang kekasih cantiknya dan tentu saja dengan penis yang kembali bangun didalam lubang Hyungseop.

"Tidak, aku lelah.. Ini sudah ronde kelima kita. Kalau kau mau bermain saja sendiri." Hyungseop hendak begerak turun dari pangkuan Woojin, namun Woojin yang sudah terlanjur on segera menahan pergerakan lelaki manis itu.

"Tidak sayang, penisku membutuhkan lubangmu." Dan tanpa persiapan Woojin kembali menusuk lubang Hyungseop setelah ia berhasil membaringkan lelaki itu dijok belakang.

"Aahhh...aahhhh...sialan kau Park Woojiiinn..aahhh.." Hyungseop hanya bisa mendesah lagi dan lagi seiring dengan lubangnya yang terus ditumbuk serta badannya yang tersentak-sentak tak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.


	6. Train To Heaven

WARNING!!!!

(Rate M , Full Nc, bukan tempatnya orang syuci)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakk!! Daehwi bisa diam gak sih?" Hyungseop yang sedang dilanda sindrom senggol bacok harus kembali memarahi teman-temannya yang ia anggap telah menggangu ketentramannya.

"Apaan sih, nyanyi di bus aja salah." Samuel melakukan pembelaan untuk pacarnya.

"Iya nih, Hyungseob gak asik. Semua yang kita lakuin dimarahin." Jihun yang tadi juga kena semprotan dari Hyungseop ikut-ikutan protes.

"Lagi pms kali wkwkwkw.." Haknyeon yang duduk tepat didepan Hyungseop gak mau ketinggalan.

"Bangsat.. Woojin belain aku iih." merasa terpojok Hyungseob segera memanggil bala bantuan dari sang kekasih yang duduk disampingnya.

"Udah gak usah diladenin, sini nyandar di bahu aku." Woojin cuma senyum kalem terus narik kepala Hyungseob buat nyandar dibahunya.

Jadi sekarang itu, kelas Hyungseop lagi ngadain perjalanan ke pantai menggunakan bus sewaan, tapi entah kenapa Hyungseop lagi kesel-keselnya, mulutnya gak bisa diem ngeprotesin kegiatan orang. Hakwoong yang ciuman aja di protes sama dia bahkan Woojin yang cuma dengerin lagu ikut-ikutan kena, katanya Hyungseob, Woojin gak peduli sama dia dan lebih milih dengerin lagu, persis banget kek cewe yang lagi pms kan yah.

"Ih gak mau, entar aku gak bisa liatin pemandangan dari jendela dong." jadi posisinya itu Hyungseop duduk dekat jendela dan Woojin duduk disampingnya.

"Seob, kamu kenapa deh? Kok jadi marah-marah gitu." Woojin mencoba peruntungannya, namun naas itu malah menjadi kesialan, karna Hyungseop yang langsung ngegas.

"Kamu itu pacar aku gak sih? Kalau emang udah gak sayang yaud... Mmmppptt." karna tak tahan dengan ocehan sang kekasih, Woojin langsung nyumpel tuh mulut cabe pake bibirnya.

Awalnya cuma lumatan-lumatan ringan, tapi entah kenapa Woojin malah keterusan hingga kini lidah mereka sudah beradu didalam sana.

"Hmmppptt...aahh." Puas dengan bibir, Woojin pindah ke leher Hyungseop, dan untungnya Hyungseop hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran hingga Woojin dengan mudah menjilati serta menyesap leher putih itu, dan perbuatannya itu tentu saja berdampak dua hal pada Hyungseop, yang pertama bekas kemerahan disekitaran leher dan yang kedua desahan tertahan dari bibir indahnya

"Ternyata kismis favoritku sudah mengeras hemm..." Walaupun bibir Woojin masih sibuk dengan leher Hyungseop, namun tangannya tak tinggal diam hingga kini jari-jarinya telah memelintir dua tonjolan keras didalam baju Hyungseop.

"Aahh...Woojiinnhh..aahh..aakuu..bisa..gilaa..aahh..fakk..." Hyungseop terus menggit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tidak terdengar begitu keras.

"Ini.. Untuk anak nakal."

"Aakkhh...ahh" Hyungseop benar-benar menggit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat keras saat ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Woojin menarik nipplenya lalu memutarnya berulang-ulang.

"Woojin!! Apa yang-?" Hyungseop kaget saat tangan Woojin mulai menarik turun celana jeans yang lelaki manis itu kenakan, hingga kini ia hanya tinggal menggunakan underwear super pendek berwarna merah.

"Tenanglah, posisi kita aman." Woojin kini sudah menurunkan underwear itu hingga junior mungil Hyungseop menyembul keluar dan lubang surganya terpampang jelas karna Hyungseop telah menyandarkan punggungnya kejendela serta mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas kursi dengan posisi mengangkang.

"Oh..shitt..ahh." Hyungseob kembali menahan desahannya saat tiga jari Woojin mulai memasuki lubangnya dengan gerakan yang konstan.

"Aahh...nyeonn..aku..sampai..ahh..ahh..ahh." tunggu! itu bukan suara Hyungseop kan.

"Shitt..hwi..kau..selalu sempit sshhh..." dan ini bukan suara Woojin.

"Hmmptt... Guan..hmmmptt." dan ini bukan suara ciuman mereka berdua.

"PAK SOPIR TOLONG VOLUME MUSIKNYA DIBIKIN FULL, SOALNYA TELINGA SAYA PUSING NGEDENGAR SUARA-SUARA ULTRASONIK DARI BELAKANG." nah kalau ini suara teriakan Kenta yang duduk sendiri dikursi paling depan.

"Sialan, ternyata mereka semua juga lagi naena." Woojin mengumpat saat melihat kursi disudut, tempat Jinhoon tadi tengah bergoyang hebat.

"Kalau begitu masukin aku sayanghh." Hyungseob semakin berani karna musik telah memenuhi bus, sehingga ia tak perlu menahan desahannya lagi.

"Dengan senang hati." lalu tanpa banyak basa-basi Woojin segera membenamkan Juniornya kedalam lubang Hyungseop dengan cara menekuk satu lututnya diatas kursi sehingga ia tak perlu berdiri.

"Aahhh...ahhhh..ahhhh..Woojinnhh..lebih..cepat...ahhh.aahhhh." Woojin semakin semangat menumbuk lubang sang kekasih karna dukungan desahan indah dari bibir yang tidak kalah indah itu.

"Aahhh...aahhhh...aku...tak..tahann..aahh."

"Ohh..my godd..ini nikmat...aahh."

"Eughhnn...sempit sekali sayanghh.."

"Disituh..yah..yahh..tusuk disitu..aahhh..aahh...aahhh."

Desahan demi desahan terus bersaut-sautan didalam bus nista itu, namun itu tak membuat masing-masing pasangan teralihkan malah mereka semakin semangat memadu kenikmatan bersama kekasih-kekasih mereka.

"Woojinnn..aahhh..ahhhh..aku sampai..aahhh..aahhhhhhhh." Hyungseob telah berhasil menumpahkan spremanya keluar hingga mengotori kursi yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Shhh...aku tak tahan...eughnhhh." dalam sekejap Woojin sudah membalikkan keadaan dengan posisi dia yang memangku Hyungseob dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

"Aahhh..ahhh..ahhh." Hyungseop yang segera mengerti langsung begerak naik turun diatas pangkuan Woojin yang juga turut bergerak dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Oohh...godhh..aahhh...aahhhh..ahhhhh." karna melihat nipple merah muda Hyungseop yang menggoda, Woojin jadi tak tahan dan mulai mengemut tonjolan keras itu, serta sesekali menariknya dengan gigi hingga lelaki manis dipangkuannya harus mendesah kenikmatan.

"Eughhh...yashh...ini..nikmat sayangshhh." Woojin makin gencar menumbuk lubang Hyungseop, karna ia merasa klimaksnya akan segera sampai.

"Aahhh...Wooojjjiinn..aahhkku..mau..keluar..lagihhh..ahhh." Hyungseop juga semakin cepat bergerak naik turun demi orgasmenya yang kedua.

"Sama-sama..aahh..."

"Aahhh..ahhhh..ahhh..ahhh..aakkku...aahhh..ke..luarhhh..ahh." Hyungseop terduduk lemas dengan kepala menyandar didada Woojin setelah selesai menyemprotkan spremanya.

"Aahh..sialan.. Fakhh...eughhhnhh." Woojin juga telah mencapai puncak kenimatannyanya lalu mengeluarkan semua spremanya didalam lubang Hyungseop, namun karna posisi Hyungseop yang seperti ini, spermanya yang tidak tertampung didalam lubang Hyungseop harus merembes keluar melalui sela-sela penyatuan mereka hingga kini mengalir dipaha Hyungseop.

Dan begitulah akhir dari acara naena masal didalam bus tersebut, mudah-mudahan sang sopir bisa tahan untuk membersikan busnya yang lebih mirip love hotel sekarang ini.

END


	7. Senior Terkutuk

WARNING!!!!Rate M , Full Nc, bukan tempatnya orang syuci)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu, ikut saya!" Woojin sekarang lagi marahin satu orang maba yang telah membuat kerusuhan.

"Loh? Bukan saya yang salah, saya gak mau!" Hyungseop merasa dirinya syuci, karna menurutnya kakak senior didepannya inilah yang salah.

Jadi, tadi itu Hyungseop gak sengaja tumpahin air sperma (persyaratan ospek) ke almamater Kakak senior yang ia anggap sengaja menubruknya, Hyungseop gak minta maaf apalagi ngebersihin tumpahan itu, karna senior itulah yang cari masalah, mungkin agar dia bisa dihukum, setidaknya itulah pemikiran Hyungseop. Namun pemikiran tinggalah pemikiran karna disini selalu junior lah yang salah, seperti sekarang, seorang senior lain datang memarahinya.

"Nih anak nyolot banget, liat nih perbuatan kamu!!" Guanlin, yang almamaternya ditumpahin sperma hampir gondokan ngadepin maba keras kepala seperti Hyungseop ini.

"Itu karna kakak sendiri yang nubrukin diri ke saya, pokoknya saya gak salah dan saya gak mau dihukum!!" Hyungseop bersih keras melawan.

"Emang kamu siapa? Maba kan? Peraturannya maba nurutin semua perintah senior, bukan sebaliknya." Woojin juga makin kesel sama maba yang satu ini.

"Lepasin topi kamu!!" Guanlin nyuruh Hyungseop buat bukainn topi pantai yang lebar banget (persyaratan ospek juga) soalnya muka Hyungseop jadi gak keliatan karna topi itu.

"Buat apa? Saya gak mau!! Inikan persyaratan ospek"

"Kamu kalau disuruh itu gak usah banyak bacot!!" Guanlin pengen banget nyeburin Hyungseop ke kolam ikan depan kampus, sangking gemasnya sekarang.

Akhirnya Hyungseop mulai bukain topi pantainya dengan hati terpaksa.

"Kamu cewe?" Woojin otomatis nanya kayak gitu pas dia udah liatin wajah Hyungseop.

"Saya cowo, asli cowo gak percaya? Liat nih." Hyungseop udah capek dikatain cewe mulu, makanya sekarang dia langsung angkatin kemeja putihnya hingga nipplenya keliatan dan biar orang-orang ini tau kalau dia gak punya melon seperti cewe. Namun aksinya tersebut malah membuat dua seniornya itu menelan ludah, bagaimana tidak. Kulit tubuhnya yang putih mulus serta nipple merah muda yang menggoda tentu saja telah membuat sesuatu didalam celana mereka menegang.

"Bagus dong kalau gitu, karna kita gak punya alasan untuk ngelepasin kamu sekarang." seringai setan telah terbit diwajah Woojin.

"Lin, lo jaga sini dulu. Gue mau ngasih pelajaran sama nih anak."

"Lah, enak dong lo main sendiri gue juga mau kali."

"Udah tenang aja, ntar gantian atau gak lo nyusul aja bentar. Oke gue pergi dulu." Setelah bernegosiasi Woojin langsung narik tangan Hyungseop, gak peduli dia mau atau enggak.

"Eehh.. Apa-apaan nih.. Saya gak mau." Hyungseob mencoba melawan namun kakinya malah kesandung hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke kubangan air sperma yang ia tumpahkan tadi.

"Iuhh... Jorok banget." Hyungseop jijik sendiri sama bajunya yang basa plus lengket itu, mana sperma yang jatuh kelantai tadi ada sebotol akua versi jumbo makanya sekarang Hyungseob udah kayak orang yang habis naena 10 ronde.

"Kamu ngode apa gimana nih? Mau dimandiin sperma gitu?" Woojin nambah tegang ngeliat baju Hyungseop yang jadi transparan sama wajahnya yang bertambah seksi karena kecipratan cairan putih itu.

"Iihh... Apa-apaan sih, orang lagi jatuh malah difitnah...MAMI!! KENAPA INI.." Hyungseop langsung teriak-teriak pas Woojin ngangkatin dia ala-ala pangeran berkuda di negeri dongeng.

"Shuttt... Diam.. Saya gak bakal apa-apain kamu kok." "karna saya bakal itu-ituin kamu hahaha.." lanjut Woojin dalam hati yang nista-_-

"Ini dimana? Kok kita kesini? Saya mau balik aja." Hyungseop bingung, soalnya Woojin ngebawa dia keruangan yang penghuninya cuma mereka berdua.

"Ini ruang panitia." setelah nurunin Hyungseop, Woojin langsung ngebuka kancing baju lelaki cantik itu.

"Apa-apaan nih!? Kakak mau ngelecehin saya hah?" merasa terancam Hyungseop langsung melangkah mundur namun entah kenapa keseimbangnya kembali terganggu hingga ia harus terjungkal kebelakang setelah kakinya menabrak tumpukan kotak besar dan hal itu mengakibatkan bajunya yang telah terbuka malah makin terbuka serta gayanya yang jatuh terduduk dengan kaki mengangkang malah membuat Woojin semakin nafsu.

"Kamu itu lagi akting yah? Kok dari tadi jatuhnya kayak ngegoda saya gitu?" Woojin kini sudah ikutan jongkok didepan Hyungseop yang masih setia dengan gayanya tadi.

"Saya tidak-"

"Dan ada apa dengan gaya ini?" Woojin motongin pembelaan dari Hyungseop, terus tangannya mulai merambat dari wajah Hyungseop turun ketengkuk, leher, dada hingga sekarang dijunior Hyungseop yang masih terbungkus celana.

"A..apa?!" Hyungseop syok dengan perlakuan Woojin ditubuhnya.

"Gaya ini membuatku ingin memasukimu sekarang." Lalu dalam sekejap Woojin sudah menarik turun celana hitam Hyungseop yang ternyata tidak menggunakan apa-apa didalam sana.

"Wow..lihat kau memang nakal sayang.." Woojin mulai mengelus-ngelus junior Hyungseop.

"Tidak!!! Menjauh dariku." Hyungseop malah lari menjauh namun dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, yah karna yang ia pakai sekarang hanyalah kemeja putih yang kancingnya telah terbuka.

"Hei..heii..kalau kau lari-lari seperti itu, aku jadi semakin ingin memakan mu." Woojin hampir meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat Hyungseop yang berlari dengan gaya erotis seperti sekarang ini.

"Dasar cabul.. Menjauh dariku.." Hyungseob terpaksa berhenti disudut ruangan dan mulai melempari Woojin dengan apapun yang ia temukan, termasuk vibrator yang entah punya siapa itu.

"Lihat, kau memberiku kode lagi." Woojin menangkap vibrator yang dilemparkan Hyungseop kepadanya.

"Tidak!!! Sialan..!! pergi pergi pergi..aakkhhh." Pemberontakan Hyungseop harus terhenti karna Woojin yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya paksa. "Lepaskan sialan.."

"Bersikap sopanlah pada seniormu." setelah berhasil menyeret Hyungseop, Woojin langsung membanting tubuh setengah telanjang itu diatas meja kayu besar.

"Kau ingin aku sopan?? Cuihh.. Dasar sialan mesum cabul.. Lepaskan aku bangsat!!" Namun protesan Hyungseop malah mendapat borgolan ditangannya. Jangan tanya kenapa barang-barang seperti itu bisa berada ditempat ini, karna tentu saja itu perbuatan manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan seperti Haknyeon misalnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, diam atau-"

"Atau apa? Hah? Fak hmmppptt." Hyungseop yang kini terbaring diatas meja dengan borgolan ditangannya langsung mendapat ciuman panas dari Woojin, namun Hyungseop masih terus keras kepala dengan menolak membuka mulutnya, tapi bukan Woojin namanya kalau tidak bisa melecehkan mulut mangsanya, hanya dengan sedikit gigitan dibibir bawah Hyungseop, Woojin telah berhasil melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut lelaki manis itu.

"Hmmptt.." Hyungseop memukul-mukul bahu Woojin pertanda bahwa ia akan segera menghadapi sakaratul maut bila lelaki itu tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka secepatnya.

"Hahhh...hahhh..kau..sinting.." Hyungseop segera meraup oksigen sebanyak banyak nya setelah Woojin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membantah atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Setelah berhasil membuat Hyungseop diam, Woojin segera melepaskan celana serta alamaternya hingga kini ia hanya mengunkan kaos hitamnya.

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan.." Hyungseop kembali syok melihat ukuran junior Woojin jauh lebih besar dari punyanya.

"Memasukimu tentu saja."

"TIDAK!!" Woojin yang telah mengarahkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang Hyungseop, harus berhenti karna lelaki cantik itu segera menutup pahanya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa? Apa ini sex pertama mu?"

Hyungseop cuma terdiam, karna walaupun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja ia takut dan tak ingin melakukannya dengan sembarangan orang.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kan?"

"A...aku t..takut." cicit Hyungseop ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, rileks dan nikmati." sepertinya Woojin harus menenangkan tubuh lelaki ini dulu.

"Ahhh...oushh..." Hyungseop mulai terbuai lagi saat Woojin telah menyusu pada nipplenya yang mengeras, menghisap yang kanan dan memelintir yang kiri hingga lelaki yang lebih mungil harus mendesah kenikmatan.

Merasa Hyungseop mulai terbawa, Woojin mulai menurunkan spot jilatannya kebagian lubang Hyungseop, menarik kaki mulus itu perlahan-lahan hingga kini Hyungseob sudah dalam keadaan mengangkang.

"Akhh..." Hyungseop berteriak kesakitan saat lidah Woojin terganti dengan jari lelaki itu, keluar masuk secara acak didalam lubang berkedut Hyungseop.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup siap." Woojin kembali mengarahkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang Hyungseob.

"Aakkhhh...sakit bodoh...akkhh."

"Tahan sebentar..ini..ashhh...tidak akan lama.."

"Cepat bergerak .. Ini sakit."

"Oh gosh..ini sangat sempit."

"Oohh..aahh...shit...aahh.." Hyungseop mulai terbawa suasana.

Dan Woojin semakin gencar menumbuk lubang Hyungseop karna mendengar desahan dari lelaki manis itu.

" aahhh...aahhh..oohh..mmyy..ini..nikmat..ahh."

"Aha.. Apa itu dia..ehmm." Woojin tersenyum setan saat kepala juniornya berhasil menumbuk prostat Hyungseop didalam sana.

"Oohh...aahh...lebihhh..aahh." Hyungseop telah melupakan jati dirinya yang tadi begitu keras menolak.

"Ashhh...shitt.." Woojin mengerang saat juniornya merasa terjepit oleh dinding lubang Hyungseop yang sepertinya akan segera sampai kepuncak kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh...aakkk..uuhh..keluaaar..aahh." Hyungseop membusungkan dadanya menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang mejalari tubuhnya, hingga dipenghujung kenikmatan itu tubuhnya kembali jatuh lemas diatas meja.

"Aahhh..hmmm..oohh..fak.." Woojin yang tengah mengejar orgasme pertamanya harus terganggu oleh dering ponselnya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Deringan pertama, Woojin masih mengabaikannya namun begitu deringan ke 17 Woojin tau itu merupakan panggilan yang penting, hingga ia terpaksa mengangakat Hyungseop ke pelukannya namun masih dengan tusukan dibawah sana. Lalu setelah sampai ditempat ponselnya Woojin kembali meletakan Hyungseop diatas lantai, menggenjotnya lalu mengambil ponsel sialan itu.

"Sialan!! Ada apa hah!!?" Woojin mengumpat setelah tau kalau yang menelponnya hanyalah Guanlin.

"Wow...wow..lihat lo bersenang-senang sendiri dan lupa kalau disini masih ada gue, BANGSAT GUE JUGA MAU!!" Guanlin balik mengumpat.

"Ashhh...oouhh.. Sialan, cepatlah kesini eughh..aaku akan sampai..aaah." Woojin tak peduli dengan Guanlin, yang ia tau, ia akan mendapatkan orgasmenya sebentar lagi.

"Sial jangan mendesah ditelingaku!!!" karna tak tahan dengan perilaku Woojin, Guanlin segera memutus panggilan mereka. Lalu ia mulai mencari-cari celah untuk kabur dari acara pengenalan panitia didepan semua maba ini, dalam hati ia mengumpati Woojin sebagai ketua panitia yang populer dan berkuasa sehingga ia tak perlu berada disini dan malah enak-enak bercinta diruang panitia.

"Aahhh...eughhhhh." setelah menumbuk lubang Hyungseop dengan brutal Woojin akhirnya mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa." Woojin kini terbaring diatas perut Hyungseop setelah pelepasannya didalam lubang lelaki manis itu.

Brakkk...

"Oh. Cepet banget lo." Woojin masih setia berbaring diatas perut Hyungseop dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Guanlin yang baru datang.

"Minggir!!"

"Ada apa ini? Mau apa kalian? Hyungseop masih memproses keadaan.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja memakanmu sayang" Guanlin tersenyum setan disusul Woojin yang kembali bangun dari atas perutnya.

"A..apa...AKHHHHH...MAMIII"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece ke part 2 


	8. Aku Seme Kuat

WARNING!!!

(Full NC, Rate M, dimohon untuk segera menjauh bila anda merasa tidak cocok dengan pemberitahuannya.)

P.s: Ujin sama Ucup disini umurnya satu setengah jam

"Hyungseob, coba maju kedepan dan buka celanamu." Guru yang tadinya sedang mengajar kini beralih memanggil Hyungseob untuk maju kedepan.

Dan Hyungseop melakukan semua perintah tanpa protes.

"Naik keatas meja, dan Buka pahamu selebar yang kau bisa."

"Begini?" Hyungseob naik keatas meja guru, lalu ia mulai mengangkang super lebar dihadapan seluruh penghuni kelas, terutama dihadapan Woojin yang memang duduk tepat didepan meja guru.

"Yup, pertahankan." tanpa melihat ke Hyungseob, sang guru kembali melanjutkan acara mengajarnya.

"Kenapa saya yang diginiin pak?" Hyungseob heran, ada apa dengan gurunya yang satu ini.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui apakah kau bisa menjadi kelemahan Park Woojin, sang murid terpintar disekolah ini."

"Ooohhh... Sepertinya saya bisa membantu anda pak." Hyungseob sang jalang sekolah, mulai tersenyum setan kearah park Woojin.

Dimulai dari kakinya yang semakin ia lebarkan hingga perhatian seluruh kelas tak lagi terarah pada papan tulis, yah karna ini sekolah khusus cowok dan lagi hanya Hyungseoblah satu-satunya uke dikelas orang-orang pintar ini.

"Aahhh...ahhh..." Hyungseob menggoda lubang nya sendiri dengan cara menusukkan dua jari mungilnya kedalam lubangnya.

"Aaahhh...woojiinhhh...aahh..ahh..aa..ku..butuh bantuan..aahh..ahhh.." Hyungseob memasang wajah paling menggodanya dan dengan jari yang masih menusuk-nusuk lubangnya sendiri.

Woojin sudah berkeringat dingin menahan hasratnya yang kini telah berhasil membuat sesuatu didalam celananya bangun dan mengeras. Apa mereka mencoba menarik keluar sifat Woojin yang asli?

"Aahh..woojinhh..kau..t..ak..ingin..memasuki..aahh

..ahhh..lubang..ku..ahhh..ouhh.." Hyungseob akhirnya turun dari meja guru, namun setelah itu ia malah berpindah ke atas meja Woojin dan kembali memasang posenya yang tadi tepat dihadapan mata Woojin.

"Lihat ini...aahhss..lihat..dia..aahh...membutuhkan...penis..muu...ahhh." Hyungseop mengarahkan jari telunjuk Woojin kearah lubangnya yang basa. Memutar-mutarnya sejenak lalu selanjutnya menusukan jari itu kedalam lubangnya sendiri.

"Aahh...aahh..jarimu...saja..sudah...enak..apa..aahh..lagi..penismu...nanti..ahh..ahhh..aahh.." Hyungseob ketagihan sendiri dengan gerakan jari Woojin didalam lubangnya.

"Sentuh...a..aku..sialan...ahhh.."Hyungseob hampir gila menggoda Woojin yang tidak juga bergerak untuk menyetubuhinya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Setelah ini saya akan memeriksa catatan. Kalau ada satupun huruf atau tanda baca yang tidak lengkap. Kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." sang Guru akhirnya menegur para murid yang hanya memperhatikan aktifitas Woojin dan Hyungseob. Dan murid-murid itu seketika langsung fokus kembali ke papan tulis, mengabaikan Jinseob yang semakin menggila itu.

Hyungseob yang kesal, akhirnya beralih membuka seluruh seragamnya hingga kini ia tak lagi memakai apapun.

"Ayo..jilat ini.. Apa kau tidak lihat.. Ini keras..dan menggoda." Hyungseob mengarahkan nipplenya ke wajah Woojin yang masih pura-pura fokus ke papan tulis, padahal ia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana lelaki cantik ini menggodanya.

"Isshh.. Lihat, juniormu sudah bangun tapi kau masih berpura-pura tidak tergoda." Hyungseob menunjuk celana Woojin yang telah menggembung.

"Dia tidak bangun."

"Dia sudah berdiri. Dan pasti sangat ingin masuk kesini."

"Tidak!!"

"Iya!!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pastikan sendiri." Hyungseob bersorak senang. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama langsung menurunkan celana Woojin dan setelah itu ia melompat kepangkuan lelaki itu.

"Wow..ini adalah yang terbesar yang pernah kulihat."

Hyungseob mulai mengocok benda keras itu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendesah? Apa kocokanku tidak memuaskan?" Hyungseob bertanya seperti itu karena Woojin yang tidak kunjung mendesah dengan kocokannya.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang fokus kepapan tulis."

"Kenapa kau tidak fokus kepadaku saja sih."

"Karna kau tidak menarik."

"A..APA??!" Hyngseob marah dengan Woojin mengatakannya tidak menarik. Dan karna itulah lelaki cantik itu langsung mengarahkan penis Woojin kedalam lubangnya, agar Woojin bisa merasakan semenarik apa jepitan lubangnya.

"Aakkhh...aahhhh...ahhh...aahh...ouuhhhh...aahh." Hyungseob bergerak naik turun diatas pangkuan Woojin.

Woojin cukup kaget dengan perbuatan Hyungseob yang bermain sendiri dengan juniornya. Dan jujur Woojin akui kalau lubang Hyungseob sangat sempit dan nikmat. Namun Woojin masih ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan membiarkan lelaki cantik itu berusaha sendiri.

"Aahhh...aahhh...ayooo...mendesah...ssah.. Bersamaku...aahh.." Hyungseob berteriak-teriak namun hal itu tidak mampu memecahkan konsentrasi para murid untuk tetap menulis salinan mereka.

"Kenapa kau sangat nakal hem?"

"Aahh...karna ...aa..aku ...aahhh..ingin kau..menyetubuhiku sekarang...ahhh..aahhh...ahh." Hyungseob masih tidak berhenti dari aktifitasnya yang turun naik-turun naik diatas pangkuan Woojin.

"Aahh..ahh..a..aku..akan..sampai...aahhhh...eughhh.." Dan sampailah lelaki manis itu dititik tertinggi kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari junior Woojin walaupun lelaki itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Lihat, kau mengotori seragamku dengan sperma mu." Woojin hendak membersihkan seragamnya yang telah kotor oleh sperma Baekhyun, namun sebelum tangan lelaki itu menyentuh seragamnya dengan cepat ia sudah memindahkan target ke junior Hyungseob yang telah lemas kembali. Menggengam serta mengurut-urutnya hingga junior mungil itu berdiri kembali.

"Kau yang menantangku, bukan? maka jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak akan bisa berjalan setelah ini, atau yang paling parah kau akan pingsan dan harus berdiam diri dirumah selama seminggu." Woojin melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu ia mulai membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya dan yang terakhir lelaki itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari hingga rambutnya yang tadi teratur rapi kini telah teracak-acak sembarangan, namun entah kenapa kini penampilannya malah terlihat seperti bang to the sat kelas atas, tampan gila, bahkan Hyungseop sampai tidak bisa menutup mulutnya begitu melihat Woojin yang terlalu tampan seperti ini. /author lebai, pengen banget Ujin jadi visual/

"Kau belum tau diriku yang sebenarnya kan?" Dan dalam sekali gerakan Woojin langsung mendudukan Hyungseob diatas meja, dan karna penisnya yang masih berada didalam lubang Hyungseob, itu jadi mempermudahnya untuk kembali bergerak didalam sana.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku...aakkkkhhhhh." Hyungseob tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karna Woojin yang tiba-tiba menusukan juniornya hingga menyentuh prostat Hyungseob.

"Jangan pernah memintaku berhenti sebelum aku yang berhenti sendiri."

"Aahhhh...eugghhhh...ak..ku...aahh...i..ini..aahhssh...NIKMAT..AAHHH..." Hyungseob yang mempunyai reputasi sebagai bitch sekolah tentu saja sudah pernah dimasuki oleh banyak junior, namun untuk yang kali ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda.

"Seberapa sering kau dimasuki..kenapa ini masih sempit sekali." Woojin juga heran kenapa lubang seorang bitch bisa sesempit ini.

"Karna a..aku...juga..aahh..oh..my..god..aahh...selektif dalam memilih penis yang akan memasuki ku." tipe-tipe bitch pro yang akan segera go internasional.

"Heh! Mulai sekarang lubang ini akan menjadi milikku. Dan itu berarti tak ada penis lain yang boleh memasuki apa yang sudah mejadi milikku."

"Hahaha...aahhh...ouchhhh...hemghhh...kau..ini...lucu...astaga...aaahhh...aakk..u...akan...sampai...aahhhh...eughh." Hyungseob terus mendesah hingga akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Karena merasa bosan dengan gaya bercinta seperti itu, Woojin kembali merubahnya dengan menyuruh Hyungseob untuk menungging dan munumpukan tangannya di pinggiran meja. Lalu setelah mendapat posisi yang pas Woojin langsung membenamkan kembali juniornya kedalam lubang Hyungseob.

"Aahhhh...aahhh...aahhh...ohh...tuhanku...aahhsshh..." Meja tempat Hyungseob bertumpu sudah tak bisa menahan tubuh Hyungseob yang tersentak-sentak kedepan, hingga akhirnya meja itu juga ikut berderit didalam kelas yang kini terbagi menjadi dua, sebagian fokus belajar dan dua orang sisanya fokus bercinta tanpa kenal yang namanya malu.

"Heunghhhh...aa..ku ingin..lagi...aahh...oh...my...aahhh...oouhh...ouushh...aahhh.." dan kini Hyungseob sudah mencapai orgasme ketiganya.

"Hah...hahh..k..kapan kau akan mencapai orgasme mu? Aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan yang ketiga?" Hyungseob takjub sendiri akan kuatnya penis Woojin yang belum juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa berjalan setelah ini."

Akhirnya Woojin yang belum juga mencapai orgasme terus menumbuk lubang Hyungseob hingga lelaki itu kelelahan karna Woojin yang tidak memberinya jeda mengambil napas disetiap orgasme yang ia dapatkan.

"Aahh...aashh..." Hyungseob hampir merosot kelantai karna kelelahan bahkan lelaki itu sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakinya yang sekarang lebih mirip jeli, namun untungnya Woojin masih setia menahan pinggulnya hingga lelaki itu tidak jatuh.

"Ku..rasa..aa..aku..ingin..lagi..aahh." Hyungseob harus kembali terbang karna orgasme kesekiannya hendak kembali mendera.

"Bersama..ouhh...aaku..juga ingin keluar." akhirnya setelah melewati banyak gaya, Woojin mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya juga.

"Aahhhh..." Setelah beberapa tusukan terakhir kedua orang itu akhirnya sama-sama melepaskan cairan kenikmatannya ditempat yang berbeda, Hyungseob diatas lantai dan.Woojin didalam lubang Hyungsob.

"Ingat, ini baru ronde pertama." Woojin mengingatakan Hyungseob yang hampir pingsan itu.

"Tapi aku lelah, dan lubangku juga sudah sakit."

"Tak ada alasan, kubilang aku akan berhenti kalau aku sendiri yang mau."

Dan setelahnya kedua orang itu kembali melanjutkan sesi bercinta mereka sampai murid yang lain istirahat lalu masuk dan istirahat lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka terus bercinta selama 6 jam nonstop. Dan ketika kegiatan itu berakhir Hyungseob harus dilarikan ke uks, karena tepat di orgasme ke 20 nya ia langsung pingsan dengan Woojin yang masih berada didalamnya.

Seminggu kemudian

"Hyungseob, kau akan hadir di olimpiade minggu depan. Kalau Woojin saja bisa tergoda seperti itu, maka peserta yang lain tentu saja tak akan bisa menolak. Kau akan hadir tanpa menggunakan pakaian."

"Serahkan semuanya padaku." Hyungseob tersenyum bangga akan kemampuan bitchnya yang akhirnya bisa berguna untuk sekolah.

END


	9. Nekat

WARNING!!!

(Full NC, Rate M, dimohon untuk segera menjauh bila anda merasa tidak cocok dengan pemberitahuannya.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk...

"Park Woojin!! dimana lo hah?!!" Hyungseob mendobrak masuk kedalam kosan Woojin dengan langkah penuh kemurkaan serta tangan yang menggenggam beberapa lembar foto.

"Ehh, My Baby ucup.. Ada ap-"

"Baby mata lo kutilan!! Babi cocok tuh untuk lo! Sama ANJING SETAN KAMPRET BANGSAT MONYET TAI DAN SEPUPU-SEPUPUNYA!!!"

"Ada apasih? Baby ku kenapa? Pms?"

"Gue cowok Bangsat!! Dan berhenti panggil gue babi. Oh yah, gue kesini pengen nunjukin lo sesuatu, Nih." Hyungseop langsung lemparin beberapa lembar foto yang ia penggang tadi, persis adegan-adegan dramatis di sinetron remaja masa kini.

"Jangan percaya, ini editan!! Mereka cuma iri sama hubungan kita Beb" Woojin langsung menyangkal.

"Gue yang ngambil foto ini setan!! lo pikir gue mau capek-capek ngedit foto lo ciuman sama orang lain hah?!!" Penyangkalan gagal total.

"Kamera lo rusak kali." Woojin tidak menyerah dengan pembelaannya.

"Alasan aja, pokoknya gue minta-"

"Gue gak mau! Lo gak bisa mutusin hubungan kita secara sepihak gini dong!!" Woojin tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Kalau orang ngomong itu dengerin dulu sampai selesai. Gue bukan minta putus, gue mintanya kita enaena plus divideoin, biar nanti bisa gue kasih liat ke cewek laknat yang udah lo cium tadi siang." teruskan cup, author bangga padamu :"")

"Pacarku memang dabes deh, yaudah lah, mau dimana? Sofa? Kasur? Dapur? Lantai? Apa teras?" yang terakhir boleh juga tuh.

"Disemua tempat." Lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hyungseob langsung ngelepas semua pakaiannya hingga lelaki itu benar-benar telanjang.

"Wow, apa ini uke on top?" Woojin juga mulai melepas pakaiannya, jadi sekarang kedua orang itu berdiri saling berhadapan tanpa satu pakaian pun di tubuh mereka.

"Videonya gue mulai" Jadi ternyata anak ini serius, soalnya dia udah naruh hapenya diatas rak dekat mereka.

"Kalau gitu gue mulai juga." Woojin tau-tau udah ngemilin nipple Hyungseop yang dari tadi terus menggodanya, selain lubang favoritnya dibawah sana tentu saja.

"Ahhh.. Hisap bodoh...aakkhh." Mendengar permintaan Hyungseob, Woojin bukan hanya menghisap tonjolan itu tapi dia juga menggigitnya hingga nipple merah muda itu membengkak dan berwarna merah.

Tangan Hyungseop tak tinggal diam, karna dibawah sana ia sudah mulai mengurut kejantanan Woojin yang mulai mengeras.

"Hmpptt.. Ahhh." Spot hisapan Woojin naik keatas, kebagian bibir Hyungseop. Namun dengan tangan yang masih bermain di nipple lelaki cantik itu.

"Menungging sayang." Woojin memberi arahan agar Hyungseob mau menungging sembari berpegangan pada bingkai jendela disamping mereka. Dan hal itu tentu saja dilakukan Hyungseop dengan patuh.

"Aahhh...ashhh...ini..enak..aahh." tubuh Hyungseob bergetar saat lidah Woojin mulai bermain didalam lubangnya, menjilati bagian itu dengan nafsu tinggi.

"Aakkhhhh..." namun Hyungseob harus merasakan sakit saat tiga jari lelaki itu memasuki lubangnya sekaligus, menusuk-nusuknya hingga Hyungseob kembali mendesah keenakan.

"Aaahhh...ahhh..aahhh...guee sampai...aahhh." Hyungseob berhasil mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya yang kini ia semburkan ketembok kosan Woojin.

"Baby, mau lolipop?" Woojin memutar tubuh Hyungseop lalu menyuruhnya berlutut, hingga kini kepala lelaki itu bisa berhadapan langsung dengan juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Mau banget. Mmppttt..enak." Hyungseop benar-benar memainkan kepala penis Woojin layaknya lolipop, memutar lidahnya dibagain itu dan barulah setelah itu ia mulai memasukan seluruh penis Woojin kedalam mulutnya.

"Ouhhhh..sshhhh...babykuuhh.. Memang... pintar...aaahh." Woojin turut memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam mulut Hyungseop yang masih asik mengocok benda kebanggannya itu.

"Berbalik." karna merasa juniornya sudah cukup keras untuk masuk kedalam lubang Hyungseop, Woojin kembali membalikan tubuh lelaki manis itu hingga ia kembali menungging lalu tanpa menunggu lama langsung membenamkan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Aahh..ahh..aahhh..ahhh..lebih..dalam..aahh." tubuh Hyungseob tersentak-sentak tak beraturan sama seperti desahannya yang kian melambung.

"Ini selalu sempit.. Babbyy nnggh."

"Oh my god...aahh..itu..dia..aahh..tusuk...disitu..aahh..ahhh..ahh." Hyungseop serasa ingin jatuh karna kakinya yang tiba-tiba melemas, untungnya Woojin masuh setia menahan pinggulnya.

"Tentu saja babyy.." Woojin makin semangat menusukan penisnya hingga di sepuluh tusukan terakhir mereka berdua mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

"Mari kita ketempat selanjutnya." Setelah beristirahat sebentar, Woojin segera menggendong Hyungseob layaknya induk koala.

"Tunggu, hapenya diambil dulu." Lalu setelah mereka berhasil mengambil hape Hyungseob yang digunakan untuk mengambil video, mereka kembali berjalan menuju kamar Woojin.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Woojin segera membanting Hyungseob diatas kasur. Dan Hyungseob yang masih memegang hapenya langsung mengarahkan benda itu ke lubang berkedutnya yang kembali dimasuki oleh penis Woojin.

"Aahh...aahh..Woojin ini nikmat aahhh..." Hyungseop sengaja memperbesar suaranya, agar rekamannya bisa jelas nanti.

"Aahhh...aahhh...ahhhh.. Kau hebat sayang.. Terus tusuk lubangku ahhh.."

"Lecehkan lebih dalamm Woojin ahhh..."

"Ada apa denga bibir ini hemm?" Woojin yang gemas dengan kalimat-kalimat Hyungseob, langsung melahap bibir manis sang kekasih.

"Woojinnhh...g...ue sampai.. Aahhhhhhhgh." sekali lagi Hyungseob berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Bahkan kali ini, spermanya sedikit menciprati hapenya yang masih setia mengabadikan kegiatan nista mereka.

"Hhnnhh...gue bakal...sampai...assshhh..." Woojin makin mempercepat tempo tusukannya hingga ia benar-benar merasa klimaksnya telah berada diujung, barulah ia memelankan gerakan penisnya hingga cairannya menyembur sepunuhnya didalam lubang Hyungseob.

"Hahh...haa...hhaa.." Hyungseob menarik nafas sejenak, lalu ia kembali menarik hapenya dari bagian bawah mereka.

"Hay gais, gimana? hot gak? Hahahaha tantangan kalian udah gue lakukan. Dan sekarang waktunya gue pamit. Bye.." jangan salah itu bukan bagian cuap-cuap author, itu masih bagian dari cerita, dimana Hyungseop yang lagi bicara bersama 69696 penonton live instagramnya, yah karna dari tadi dia emang udah ngelakuin hal itu sejak acara naena mereka dimulai, kan lumayan, selain bisa memberi tahu orang-orang kalau Woojin itu hak patennya, Hyungseop juga bisa menambah followers berkat aksi nekatnya ini, karna sebenarnya Hyungseob itu selebgram yang baru naik daun.

End


	10. pilihanmu (part II)

WARNING!!!

(Full NC, Rate M, dimohon untuk segera menjauh bila anda merasa tidak cocok dengan pemberitahuannya.)

P.s : ini part lanjutan untuk yang lalu, tapi karna gue agak linglung plus kobam gegara teaser kambek, gue jadi salah pakai aku-kamu padahal part yang lalu pakainya lo-gue. Dan karna gue malas ngedit biarin ajalah jadi gini, toh jinseobnya juga tetep naena

"Henghhhh... Mpppttt." Hyungseob tersudut dengan Woojin yang tiba-tiba membawanya ketembok bar sunyi itu. Mencium, melumat, dan menghisap terus lelaki itu lakukan tanpa jeda, hingga Hyungseob yang terpaksa meremas junior lelaki itu agar ia mau melepaskan ciuman mereka, karna sungguh Hyungseob sudah kehabisan nafas disini.

"Haahhh...Hahh. Apa...ini hadiah..hahhh..yang..kau maksud..hahh...hahh." Hyungseob harus berbicara sambil mengambil nafas, karna bila ia hanya berdiam diri, sudah dipastikan Woojin akan kembali menyumpalkan bibirnya di bibir Hyungseob.

"Tentu saja bukan, hadiah untukmu ada disana." Woojin menunjuk sebuah gelas berisi alkohol diatas meja bar.

"Alkohol? Kau tau kan aku tak suka minuman itu."

"Minumlah ini berbeda dari yang biasa." Woojin menggendong Hyungseob dan membawa lelaki itu keatas meja tinggi disana.

Dan Hyungseob yang juga merasa haus karna terus saja mendesah akhirnya memilih untuk meminumnya hingga habis dalam sekali teguk.

"Anak pintar." Woojin mengelus rambut Hyungseob sejenak, lalu ia beralih untuk duduk diatas sofa yang tepat berada didepan meja bar itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya i..ini.. Aahhh... Panassshhh..W..wojin kauu?" Hyungseob tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya memanas dan lubangnya terasa gatal meminta sesuatu untuk memasukinya.

"Hanya dosis biasa yang dilebihkan sedikit. Bagaimana? Kau suka hadiahmu?" Woojin menyeringai setan melihat Hyungseob yang bergerak-gerak sensual diatas meja tinggi itu.

"Sialan.. Aahh cepat masuki aku.. Ini gatal sekali." lelaki itu bersiap untuk turun, namun suara Woojin sudah duluan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Eitss.. Tidak semudah itu sayang, kau harus bisa menggodaku dulu hingga aku benar-benar mau memasukimu."

"Fak you!" lalu tanpa menunggu lama Hyungseob segera turun, namun karna meja itu cukup tinggi hingga ia harus menurunkan kakinya satu persatu dan saat itu pula lubangnya yang berkedut-kedut merekah dengan lebarnya bahkan sisa-sisa sperma Woojin yang tadi masih mengalir dibagian paha dalamnya.

"Kau mau aku menjadi bitch hah?!"

"Ya, jadilah bitch untukku hanya untukku."

"Baiklah, lihat dan saksikan." Hyungseob beralih pada speaker didekat mereka, lalu ia mulai menyalakan benda itu secara sembarangan, dan karna ini memang bar jadi musik yang terputar pun memiliki alunan yang sensual dan hot.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Hyungseob mulai menggerakan tubuhnya secara acak namun tetap menonjolkan keseksiannya. Seperti saat ini, lelaki cantik itu tengah menduduki kursi bar dengan tangan yang terus membelai seluruh tubuhnya, di mulai dari memutar nipplenya sendiri lalu turun kejunior mungilnya, mengocoknya sebentar dan kembali lanjut kelubang berkedutnya. Menusukan dua jarinya hingga jari-jari itu basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Dan diakhiri dengan sesi menjilati jari yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk lubangnya sendiri.

Namun karna melihat Woojin yang masih duduk kaku namun dengan junior yang sudah berdiri tegak, Hyungseob kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan berpose membelakangi Woojin lalu mulai membungkuk hingga lubangnya tepat terbuka dihadapan wajah lelaki itu.

Dan untuk sesi terakhir, Hyungseob merangkak naik keatas pangkuan Woojin lalu kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Woojin yang sudah sekeras batu. Dan lubangnya segaja ia buka lebar sehingga bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lelaki itu.

"Aaahhh...aahhh.." Hyungseob mendesah sendiri karna ia yang mengerak-gerakan pantatnya diatas paha Woojin hingga lubangnya makin tergesek dan itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Kulum sayang, hisap hingga susunya keluar sshhhh." Woojin memerintahkan Hyungseop agar mengulum penisnya yang telah tegang sepenuhnya dan sebentar lagi akan segera menyemburkan cairan putihnya.

"Hmmmpptt..." dan Hyungseob tentu saja melakukan hal itu dengan senang hati, mengulum serta mengeluarkan masukan penis Woojin didalam mulutnya hingga sprema lelaki itu tumpah didalam mulutnya.

"Woojin, lubangku sudah sangat gatal." Hyungseob merengek diatas pangkuan Woojin dengan mulut yang masih mengaliri sperma Woojin yang tidak sempat tertelan olehnya.

"Baiklah, jangan memohon untuk berhenti setelah ini. Karna kita akan menghabiskan banyak ronde." dan dengan sekali gerakan, Woojin sudah berhasil membaringkan Hyungseob diatas sofa, lalu lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu kaki Hyungseob keatas bahunya dan tanpa banyak basa-basi segera memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang hangat itu.

"Aaahhhh...i..inii...a..akku..aahhhhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh.ahhhhhhh...ohhhh...myy...ahhhshh." Hyungseob benar-benar melayang karna tusukan penis Woojin didalam lubangnya yang memang sangat membutuhkan sentuhan.

"Terus..mendesah untukku sayanghhh..oushhh.." Woojin makin semangat menumbuk lubang favoritnya, lalu tanganya juga sedang sibuk dengan bagian favoritnya yang lain, memelintir serta menarik-narik nipple tegang itu menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Aahhh...ahh..fasterhhh...ahh..ahh..aahh..oh..tuhan...yasshhh...itu...ahhh...aahhhhhhh." dan Hyungseop makin hilang kendali saat kepala penis Woojin berhasil menemukan prostatnya.

"Euhhggghh... Kau sempithh...ashh.."

"Dan kau besar...ahhhh..aahhh...ahh..aa...aku..aakan..sampaii...aahhhh..Woojinn..aahhhhh~" Orgasme pertama Hyungseop berhasil ia semprotkan keluar hingga mengenai wajah Woojin yang bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menggenjot lubangnya.

"Ashhh...ouushhh...aku akan k..keluar...aah." dan di sepuluh tusukan terkahir Woojin juga mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kini ia semprotkan didalam lubang Hyungseop.

"Hahhh...hahh...Aaaakkhhh..." Hyungseob yang tengah mengatur nafas, kaget dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Woojin yang langsung mengangkatnya kembali keatas pangkuannya, hingga lubangnya dan penis Woojin harus kembali menyatu.

"Begeraklah." Woojin memerintahkan Hyungseob untuk begerak turun naik dengan dirinya yang turut membantu namun dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Aahhh...ahhh..ahhh...oushhh..aahhh." gaya ini mampu memberikan sensasi yang berbeda untuk Hyungseob, karna disaat ia begerak turun dan Woojin yang begerak menusuk lubangya, itu mampu membawa penis Woojin hingga kebagian terdalam lubangnya, sehingga Hyungseob merasa sangat penuh dan nikmat tak terhingga.

"Wo..Woojin ini sa..ssangat nikmat...aahhhh...ahhhh..eughhhhh...ahhhh.."

"Ya. Tubuhmu sangat nikmat sayang..sshhh.."

"Ooouuhhh...aahhhh...ahhhh..ahhh..ahhh.ahh aakku.. Ingin lagiihh..ahh."

"Bersama, aku juga ingin keluar..ashh...shithhh..ahh." kedua orang itu makin semangat menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhasil mencapai orgasme secara bersama-sama.

"Apa ini belum selesai? Masih berapa ronde lagi hemm?" Hyungseob yang telah terkulai lemas dipelukan Woojin harus kembali meraskan penis lelaki itu mengeras didalam lubangnya.

"Mungkin 10 atau 11 lagi." dan dalam sekali hentakan Woojin sudah berhasil menumbuk lubang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau...aahhh...ahhh..maniak...ahhh..ahhhh...oh...tuhan...ahh.ahh."

END


	11. Latihan Khusus

WARNING!!!

(Full NC, Rate M, dimohon untuk segera menjauh bila anda merasa tidak cocok dengan pemberitahuannya.)

"Seob? Masih belum mau balik." Woojin kembali memperingati Hyungseob yang masih setia menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai alunan musik didepan cermin besar seukuran tembok.

"Kau sudah kelelahan seob." Woojin akhirnya mematikan musik dari speaker didekat mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan jauh dari kalian." tanpa memandang Woojin, Hyungseob kembali menyalakan speaker itu namun disaat ia ingin kembali kedepan cermin Woojin sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Lalu kemudian mengusap keringat yang menetes dari wajah cantiknya.

"Aku akan menemanimu latihan." Woojin telah melepaskan tangan Hyungseob, sekaligus melepaskan baju kaos yang ia gunakan hingga sekarang ia topless sedangkan Hyungseob masih menggunakan baju kaos putih super tipis yang telah basa oleh keringat hingga dibeberapa bagian mulai memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya.

Kedua orang itu terus meliuk-liukkan badannya hingga dibeberapa jam kemudian tubuh mereka telah basa oleh keringat dan kini keduanya sudah membaringkan badannya dilantai ruangan.

"Sudah jam 11 malam, ayuk kembali ke dorm."

"Sedikit lagi." Hyungseob hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang ia baringkan diatas perut telanjang Woojin. Lalu setelah itu ia mulai berdiri kembali.

Namun disaat lelaki cantik itu mulai melakukan gerakan dance, Woojin telah lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa ini? Kau mau menggodaku hem?" Woojin menghirup bagian leher Hyungseob, yang mana malah membuat nafsunya semakin bertambah.

"Apa maksudmu. Lepaskan, aku ingin latihan." Hyungseob merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka, karna Woojin yang memeluknya dari belakang hingga ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras mengenai pantatnya.

"Lihat penampilanmu sayang, kau sangat menggoda dengan keringat-keringat ini." Woojin kini mulai menjilati leher Hyungseob yang masih dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Henghhhh.. Woojin, ini tempat umum, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Hyungseob sudah kehilangan fokus karna jilatan Woojin di lehernya.

"Disini aman, dan ini sudah jam 11, tak akan ada yang tau kalaupun kita melakukannya sekarang." tangan Woojin juga tak tinggal diam, karna kini kedua tangannya telah bermain-main dijunior Hyungseob yang masih tertutup celana.

"Jangan dihisap bodoh, besok kita ada pemotretan." Hyungseob memarahi Woojin yang hendak meninggalkan kissmark dilehernya.

"Aaaaa~" Hyungseob kaget, saat Woojin membalik paksa tubuhnya lalu tanpa banyak bicara segera merobek kaos tipisnya.

Karna melihat tonjolan favoritnya yang telah mengeras, Woojin langsung mengulum benda itu dengan rakus, bahkan sesekali ia menariknya menggunakan gigi, hingga Hyungseob harus merasa kesakitan dan kenakan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mau mencoba sensasi bercinta yang baru?" Woojin senyum-senyum setan dihadapan Hyungseob yang entah sejak kapan telah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

"A..apa...aakhhh...Woojin ini sakittt." Hyungseob berteriak kesakitan karna Woojin yang tiba-tiba mengangkat lelaki cantik itu kedalam pelukannya sekaligus memasukan penisnya disaat yang bersamaan, namun Hyungseob harus menahan sakit karna Woojin memasuki lubangnya tanpa pemanasan sama sekali.

"Sabar sayang... Sakitnya tidak akan lama." Woojin belum menggerakan juniornya didalam sana, namun sebagai gantinya ia malah berjalan menuju speaker dan mulai menyalakan benda itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan park Woojin?" Hyungseob merasa ini akan menjadi hal gila lainnya, yang akan dilakukan oleh Woojin.

"Latihan, kau mau latihan kan? Dan aku mau bercinta. Jadi mari kita gabungkan saja. Latihan sambil bercinta." lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Woojin telah memulai aksinya, melakukan gerakan dance bersamaan dengan gerakan menusuk lubang Hyungseob secara sembarangan.

"Aahhhhh... Kauuhh..gila..aahhh...ahhh...aahhhh.." tubuh Hyungseop tersentak-sentak didalam pelukan Woojin yang masih melakukan gerakan-gerakan gilanya.

"Apa? Kau minta lebih? Bersiaplah untuk kenikmatan mu sayang." Woojin menyeringai setan, lalu kemudian ia melakukan gerakan berputar dan melompat hingga penisnya benar-benar menusuk lubang Hyungseob hingga kebagian prostatnya, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Hyungseob merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"aahhhh...aahhhh...aahhhh...Woojin ini terlalu nikmat...aahhhss...eughhh..."

Woojin terus melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang mampu membuat keduanya melambungkan desahan kenikmatan. Dan di penghujung kenikmatan itu, Woojin makin mempercepat gerakan dance serta tusukannya bahkan musikpun seperti mendukung keduanya dengan irama yang juga semakin cepat hingga terkesan memerintahkan kedua orang itu untuk segera melepaskan orgasmenya.

"Aaahhh...aahh...ouhhh...godd..akku...tak..tahan...aahhh..." Hyungseob serasa ingin menangis karna kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini.

"Ouuhhh...sshhh...lubangmu memang yang terbaik..nghhh"

"Ww...wooojin...aakkuu...akan...aahhhh...aahhh...sssammpai...shhh." Hyungseop makin mempererat rangkulan tangannya dileher belakang Woojin, bahkan ia sekarang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu serta menggigitnya untuk melampiaskan puncak kenikmatan yang tengah menderanya. Dan akhirnya Hyungseop berhasil mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya yang kini tengah ia keluarkan melalui penis mungilnya hingga mengenai perut Woojin lalu jatuh membasahi lantai.

Namun dengan orgasmenya Hyungseob, tidak membuat Woojin berhenti atau mengurangi tempo tusukannya didalam lubang lelaki manis itu, karna dirinya sendiri juga tengah mengejar orgasme pertamanya.

"Sial...kau...menyempit..lagi..ousshhh" Woojin keenakan karna lubang Hyungseob yang baru selesai orgasme makin menjepit penisnya dengan kuat.

"Aahhh...ahhh...kenapa kau senanggg..aahhh...sekalihh..menyiksaku ...oh myy godshhh...aahhh...PARK WOOJIN FUCK MEEE...AAHHHHHH." Hyungseob merasa lubangnya semakin penuh karna junior Woojin yang kian membesar seiring dengan makin dekatnya orgasme lelaki itu, dan hal itu justru membuat ia kembali merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga lagi.

Gerakan dance telah dilupakan, karna kini Woojin sudah menurunkan Hyungseop dan menyandarkannya dicermin besar, lalu dengan segera ia kembali menumbuk prostat lelaki cantik itu dengan nafsu tinggi.

"Aahhh...sssiiaall...fakkkk...akku..sampai...aahhh." Dan di beberapa tusukan terakhir Woojin berhasil mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kini ia semprotkan didalam lubang Hyungseob, bahkan hingga merembes keluar disela-sela penyatuan mereka.

"Berbaliklah." setelah menarik keluar juniornya, Woojin menyuruh Hyungseop untuk berbalik dan menghadap cermin dibelakangnya. Dan Hyungseop yang kelelehan menuruti itu tanpa merubah gaya kakinya yang masih setia mengangkang lebar.

"Wow... Ini indah sekali." Woojin yang kini memeluk Hyungseop dari belakang, terpukau melihat pantulan cermin dihadapannya, dan karna tak tahan jari telunjuknya mulai bermain diarea yang baru saja ia puja itu, menusuk-nusuk lubang Hyungseop yang merekah lebar berwarna kemerahan, serta berkedut-kedut dan masih mengaliri sperma Woojin yang tadi.

"Eughhhh..." dan itu membuat tubuh Hyungseop bergetar kenikmatan.

"Ini sangat becek sayang." Woojin masih menusuk-nusuk lubang itu namun kini dengan tiga jarinya. Dan karna dia yang terus-terusan memperhatikan lubang itu melalui pantulan cermin, juniornya kembali bangun hingga mengenai punggung telanjang Hyungseob.

"Woojin, kau??" Hyungseop kaget saat sesuatu yang keras mengenai punggungnya.

"Hemm.. Aku mau lagi, kau pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde, penisku masih lapar sayang."

Namun disaat Woojin hendak memasukan kembali juniornya kedalam lubang Hyungseop. Suara pintu yang dibuka harus menghentikan kegiatan kedua orang itu.

"Lihatkan, tidak ada orang disini." seorang staf agensi bertag name Kim Jaehwan menyalakan saklar lampu, namun yang ia lihat hanya ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara beberapa orang dari dalam sini." dan seorang staf lain bertag name Kwon Hyunbin masih penasaran dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Memangnya suara seperti apa yang kau dengar?"

"Seperti begini, wow ini indah sekali dan aku mau lagi."

"Mungkin itu hanya beberapa staf yang menemukan foto-foto girlband, hah sudahlah, kita harus kembali keatas."

"Yah, Mungkin saja." dan kepergian kedua staf itu bersamaan dengan perginya dua insan lain yang juga keluar melewati lift khusus disudut ruangan yang mana itu langsung menuju ke lantai dorm mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan ini dikamar."

End


	12. Polos?

WARNING!!!

(Full NC, Rate M, dimohon untuk segera menjauh bila anda merasa tidak cocok dengan pemberitahuannya.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks...lepaskan..aku..hikss.." Hyungseob terus memberontak saat Woojin hendak mengikat tanganya ketiang kasur.

"Diam!!" Woojin sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu dan kecemburuan saat melihat Hyungseob dan seorang lelaki berciuman dikelas mereka tadi.

"Hikss.. Kau kenapa? Kau bukan Woojin, aku mau Woojinku yang dulu hiks..hikss." Hyungseob benar-benar takut sekarang, karna Woojin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kasar hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, bahkan lelaki itu sudah merobek semua kain yang membalut tubuh Hyungseob.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Apa kau tidak tau, kalau aku selama ini menyukaimu, aku yang selalu berada didekatmu, tapi apa, kau malah berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal beberapa minggu."

"K..kau sahabatku, aku menyangimu sebagai sahabat." sakitnya kena friend zone :")

"Hah! Persetan dengan sahabat! Kalau kau tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku yang akan memaksamu menjadi miliku, seutuhnya."

"Mmpptt...le..mmppas.mpppt" Hyungseob mencoba menghindari ciuman Woojin di bibirnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Akkhhh..." Woojin tentu tak tinggal diam dengan penolakan Hyungseob, sehingga ia menarik paksa rambut lelaki cantik itu hingga sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

Air mata Hyungseob sudah mengalir deras, menahan sakit akibat tarikan di rambutnya, dan belum lagi Woojin yang melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan bahkan beberapa kali menggit daging kenyal itu hingga menimbulkan luka yang terus mengaliri darah segar.

"Akkhh...s..sa..kit..hikss..." penderitaan Hyungseob belum berakhir, karna setelah puas menyiksa bibirnya, Woojin beralih munuju leher. Dan sama seperti tadi, awalnya hanya menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga hampir disemua bagian leher hingga dada Hyungseob dipenuhi bekas kemerahan yang sebentar lagi akan berwarna ungu, dan barulah setelah itu lelaki itu mengambil alih nipple Hyungseob. Mengulum, menghisap, menarik bahkan menggitinya dengan nafsu tinggi, dan saat mulutnya sibuk dengan yang kanan, maka tangannya ikut menyiksa yang kiri dengan cara menarik lalu memutarnya berulang-ulang.

"Akkhhhss.. Ahhhh...eughhhh..." Hyungseob menerima dua sensasi berbeda akan perbuatan Woojin itu, di satu sisi ia merasa kesakitan namun disisi yang lain ia juga menikmatinya.

"Berhenti menahan desahanmu jalang, atau kau akan merasakan yang lebih buruk dari ini."

"Mmmshhh..a..ku..t..tidak..akan..mendesah..untuk aasshh..orang..asing sepertimu." Hyungseob terus melawan dengan menolak semua sentuhan Woojin ditubuhnya.

"Baiklah kau yang minta."

Woojin tiba-tiba membangunkan tubuh telanjang Hyungseob lalu menyadarkannya ke sandaran kasur. Dan baru setelah itulah Woojin mulai melebarkan kaki lelaki manis itu hingga lubangnya benar-benar merekah dan terpampang jelas.

"Jangan!!" Hyungseob berusaha merapatkan kembali kakinya, namun apadaya tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Woojin yang masih terhipnotis dengan pemandangan indah didepan matanya.

"Ini sungguh indah." jari-jari Woojin mulai menari-nari disekitaran mulut lubang Hyungseob yang mulai basah.

"Kumohon jangan!!"

"Kenapa? Apa karna kau ingin memberikanya pada lelaki sialan itu hah?" Woojin berhenti menggoda mulut lubang Hyungseob,namun matanya masih tidak terlepas dari bagian itu.

"Dia bukan sialan!! Kaulah yang sialan disini...Aakkkhhhh"

"Aku sialan? Baiklah kau akan liat bagaimana lelaki sialan ini membuatmu mendesah dengan keras."

"Akhhh...aakkhh..sakithh" Hyungseob tak mampu lagi membalas ucapan Woojin karna, jari lelaki itu yang secara tiba-tiba menusuk masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan kasar.

"Sakit? Apa lebih sakit dari rasa sakit hatiku sekarang?" Woojin makin menambah jari-jari yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk lubang Hyungseob.

"Aahh...ahh..ahhh.." namun rasa sakit yang mendera Hyungseob tadi telah tergantikan dengan kenikmatan luar biasa di lubangnya bahkan ia tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Yah mendesahlah seperti itu."

"Ahhh...ahhh..ahhh...eughhhh..." Hyungseob telah melupakan jati dirinya sekarang.

"Kau sudah cukup, aku akan memasuki mu sekarang."

"AKHHHH...KELUARKAN, INI SAKIT SEKALII~..." Hyungseob berteriak kesakitan saat penis Woojin langsung menusuk masuk, hingga seluruh bagiannya tertelan didalam lubang Hyungseob.

"Tenang saja, nikmatnya akan segera datang." tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan Hyungseob. Woojin telah memulai aksi maju mundurnya.

"Sshhh..k..kau..sempit sekali."

"Hikss..hikss..s..sakit..aakhh.." Hyungseob hampir pingsan karna Woojin yang memaksa bergerak bahkan disaat lubang Hyungseob belum terbiasa dengan penis besarnya, dan itu mampu memberikan rasa sakit seperti lubangya yang dirobek berkali-kali.

"Sialan...ashhhh...ouhh.." Woojin menikmati sensasinya sendiri, sensasi dimana Lubang Hyungseop yang menjepit kuat juniornya didalam sana. Namun tanpa sengaja ia melirik pada Hyungseop yang pucat dan terus menangis kesakitan, karna cara bercintanya yang sangat kasar. Dan hal itu mampu mengembalikan sebagian dari dirinya yang telah dibutakan oleh nafsu.

"Jangan menangis, kau tau kelemahanku itu hanya air matamu." Woojin sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu jarinya beralih menghapus air mata Hyungseob.

"K..kau..jahat..hikss..i..ni

.sakit."

"Aku akan bermain lembut untukmu." lalu Woojin mulai memanjakan tubuhnya Hyungseop kembali, namun dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Membelai seluruh bagian tubuh mungil itu seakan-akan tubuh itu adalah benda yang sangat rapuh.

"Aahhh...hisappp please..." dan yah, cara itu berhasil membuat Hyungseop terbuai. Bahkan meminta lebih saat lidah Woojin yang bermain-main dinipplenya tanpa mengulum benda kemerahan itu.

"Aaahhhh...oushhh..euhhhhh.."

"Apa kau sudah siap? Aku akan kembali bergerak didalam." Woojin meminta izin pada Hyungseob untuk kembali menusuk lubangya dengan penisnya yang dari tadi masih bersarang didalam sana.

"Pelan..pelan..akhh." awalnya Hyungseob kembali merasa kesakitan, namun karna Woojin yang mengenjotnya dengan teratur, rasa sakitnya seketika berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aahhhhhhh...oh..my..god...aahhs."

"Lagiihh..lebih dalam...aahhh..ahhh...ahhhh.."

"Apapun untukmu..ouhhh.."

"Aah..ahh..ahhhh...faster...aahhh...OH..GOD...disitu..nikmat sekali..aahh..ahh..ahhh." Hyungseob sudah tak peduli lagi akan desahan yang terdengar seperti jalang karna yang ia tau sekarang hanya nikmat nikmat dan nikmat.

Woojin makin menambah tempo tusukannya saat ia merasakan lubang Hyungseob menyempit pertanda bahwa lelaki manis ini akan segera mencapai orgasmenya.

"Aahh...eughhhhh...aa..aku..mau...pipis...aahh...aahh..ahh."

"Bukan pipis sayang, tapi.ouhhh...orgasme...eughh...tunggu aku..kita keluarkan bersama-sama."

"Aahhhh...ahhh...ahhh..aahh..eughh..."

"Aashh...shit..kau sangat nikmat.."

"Oh..my..god...a..kkuu...ahhhhhhh" dan akhirnya kenikmatan Hyungseob berhasil mencapai titik tertingginya, hingga sekarang penis mungilnya tengah mengeluarkan semua spermanya hingga mengenai wajah dan dada Woojin.

"Oouuhhhh...aahhhh.." Dan ditiga tusukan selanjutnya Woojin juga berhasil mendapatkan orgasmenya yang dengan kurang ajarnya ia keluarkan didalam lubang Hyungseob.

CUT...

"Oke, kalian bisa beristirahat untuk adegan selanjutnya" sang sutradara akhirnya membubarkan sesi syuting kali ini.

"Sayang maafkan aku, apa tadi itu benar-benar sakit." Woojin segera membelai wajah Hyungseob yang kini sudah dibalut bathrobe putih oleh para penata rias.

"Tentu saja itu benar-benar sakit, bahkan aku yakin lubangku pasti lecet didalam sana." Hyungseob sedikit merajuk pada kekasih sekaligus lawan mainnya ini.

"Maafkan aku." Woojin benar-benar merasa bersalah dan kini ia mulai mengelus beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher Hyungseob.

"Tak apa, aku juga ketagihan dengan gaya bercinta seperti itu. Mungkin di apartemen nanti kita bisa mencobanya kembali." Hyungseob tersenyum nakal, lalu setelah itu ia mulai berjalan mengikuti penata riasnya untuk adegan yang selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menagih itu nanti." Woojin meneriaki kekasih cantiknya yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajah tampannya.

End


	13. Anti Despacito

Ting Tong...

"Iya tunggu." Hyungseob meneriaki seseorang dibalik pintu apartemen, dan sepertinya lelaki cantik itu telah mengetahui identitas dari sang tamu. Yah, cukup dengan melihat penampilan berbedanya malam ini, kemeja putih sepaha serta underwear yang juga sepaha sehingga lelaki itu kelihatan hanya menggunakan kemeja tanpa bawahan, dan hal itu tentu saja berhasil mempertontonkan bagian kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus.

Klik...

"Eh, Kak Woojin. Silahkan masuk Kak." dan tamu istimewa Hyungseob itu adalah Park Woojin. Kakak senior dikampusnya sekarang. Dan sebenarnya kedatangan Woojin kesini hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka yang kebetulan dijadikan satu kelompok, namun hal langkah seperti ini jadikan Hyungseob sebagai alasan pendekatan terhadap cogan terlaku di kampusnya ini.

"Ehmm.. Iya makasih." Woojin sempat syok sendiri melihat penampilan Hyungseob yang sungguh menggoda iman, namun sebagai senior yang jaim dan baik, Woojin harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada anak ini.

Dan akhirnya setelah keduanya telah berada diruang tamu dan memilih untuk duduk lesehan diatas karpet, mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas dengan serius namun itu hanya bertahan setengah jam. Karna, Hyungseob yang telah memulai aksi gilanya dengan menonton video seks dengan volume segede toa, dan parahnya lagi anak itu malah ikut mendesah dengan posisi telungkup menghadap laptop, dan itu ia lakukan dengan Woojin yang masih setia duduk dihadapnnya.

"Yah, ukenya kurang panas, kurang menghayati. Desah kok datar gitu." Hyungseob mulai mengomentari tontonannya.

"Mungkin dia malu, disitu kan banyak orang. Coba kamu yang naena depan kamera pasti malu juga kan." akhirnya Woojin kepancing juga dengan ocehan kurang ajar Hyungseob. Namun sepertinya disini Hyungseob lah yang telah salah membangunkan jiwa kelam Woojin yang telah lama tertidur.

"Enggak kok. Tinggal anggap aja aku cuma berdua disitu. Pokoknya aku bakal desah sebebas mungkin, gak ditahan tahan kayak gini." kode keras pertama.

"Masa sih? Kayak gimana coba?" kode keras diterima bung.

"Disini desahannya ecek ecek. Masa cuma aahh ahhh ahhh eughh aahh oh my god doang. Kalau aku nanti aku bakal gini, eughhh~ ohh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhhhh ahh shittt ahh fucking me ahh ahh shittt faster eughhh ahhhh ahhh.." Hyungseob benar-benar ngedesah sambil masang ekspresi menggoda tingkat bitch profesional.

Dan disana Woojin cuma bisa liatin Hyungseob dengan liur yang hampir menetes dan junior yang telah bangun sepenuhnya. "Hyungseob! Kamu nakal sayang. Karna itu kamu harus dihukum."

"Loh, aku salah apa kak?" Hyungseob masang muka sok polos, padahal dalam hati jiwa jalangnya udah meronta-meronta minta dipuasin.

"Salah Kamu?" Woojin mulai bangun dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Hyungseob yang masih telungkup didepan laptop. "Salah kamu itu banyak. Pertama.." Woojin telah berada tepat disamping Hyungseob dan sekarang ia mulai mengelus-ngelus rambut lelaki itu. "Kenapa pakai pakaian seksi seperti ini heum? Kedua.." lelaki itu kini beralih membalikan posisi Hyungseob yang tadinya telungkup mejadi telentang, "kenapa nonton video dewasa didepan aku? Dan yang ketiga." terakhir Woojin telah merangkak naik keatas tubuh Hyungseob dan mulai menjilati telinga serta dagu lelaki cantik itu, "kenapa desah nakal kayak gitu?"

"Ehmm.. Kenapa yah? Mungkin karna aku mau kakak ada disini." Hyungseob langsung lingkaran kakinya kepinggang Woojin sekaligus ngegesek-gesek lubangnya ke junior lelaki yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya.

"It's coming soon, Hmmpptt-" setelah puas menjilati wajah Hyungseob, Woojin mulai melumat serta menghisap bibir nakal lelaki mungil dibawahnya. Dan hal itu tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Hyungseob.

"Mpptt...eughhh...ahh...aahh..enghh.." hisapan-hisapan Woojin kini telah turun hingga ke leher putih Hyungseob, bahkan dibeberapa bagian Woojin sengaja menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat hingga tanda kemerahan mulai menghiasi leher lelaki cantik itu.

"Ini manis sayang. Ehhmm.." Woojin kesenangan sendiri setelah mulutnya telah berhasil menguasai dua buah tonjolan keras milik Hyungseob.

"Ahh..ahhh..euhhghhh..ahh..tarik kak..eughh enakkk ahh ahhh ahh.." Hyungseob cuma bisa lingkarin tangannya ke leher belakang Woojin, sambil terus ngebusungin dadanya sendiri.

"Ehmmppt.. Manis kayak kamu.." Woojin narik-narik nipple kanan Hyungseop pake bibirnya, dan mutar-mutar yang kiri pake jarinya.

"Aahh...aahh..ahhh...enghhh...aahh...aahh...OH SHITT." Hyungseob kaget sendiri saat tangan Woojin yang lain telah masuk kedalam underwearnya, dan mulai mengocok pelan junior mungil lelaki manis itu.

"Aahh..ahh..ahh..ahhh...eughhh..enghhh...aahh...aahhsh...i..ini..nikmat...aahhh." Hyungseob benar-benar telah lupa diri saat kedua titik kenikmatannya dimainkan secara bersamaan.

"Aghh.. Shitt bitch." Dan dalam sekali gerakan Woojin telah berhasil melepaskan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh Hyungseob. Lalu lelaki itu mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang berkedut Hyungseob dengan dua jarinya.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhh..ahhh..eughhhhhh...aahh..ahhh.ahhhha...ahhhhh...ah.hh..hisap kakk...eughhh ahh ahh.. " Hyungseob ngedesah sambil dorongin kepala Woojin kearah lubangya pakai kakinya yang memang telah melingkar dibelakang kepala Woojin.

"Anything for you Babe, Slurpp eughh..aahhss.." Woojin cuma bisa nurutin semua kemauan Hyungseob dengan senang hati.

"Ahh..ahhh...ahh.ahhhh..ahhhhh...ah.anhhh eughh.."

"Aaghh..Aku akan masuk babe." Woojin sekarang mulai ngarahin Juniornya ke lubang Hyungseob, mengesek-gesekannya sebentar lalu langsung to the point nusuk sampe semua bagian juniornya tenggelam didalam lubang hangat itu.

"Aakkhhhh...OH MY GOD. ini besar dan panjang sekali akkkh shitt" Hyungseob nahan sakit dibagian lubangnya dengan cara meremas rambut Woojin.

"Heum besar? Jadi sebelumnya belum ada yang sebesar dan sepanjang ini?" Woojin smirk kearah Hyungseob sambil maju mundur pelan.

"Hemm.. Ini penis yang terbaik. Ahhh..ahhh..God...ahh.ahhh..ahhh..ahhh...faster kak..ahh...ahh..ahhh." yah, penis Woojin telah mendapatkan titik kenikmatan Hyungseob.

"Tentu saja babe. Ughh..eughhh...sempithhh eughh.." tempo tusukan kali ini benar-benar mulai dipercepat.

"Aahh...ahhh...sialan..tusuk cepat disitu..iya disitu aaghhh ahhh..ahhh..ahh...ahh..enghhh." tubuh mungil Hyungseob kini telah tersentak-sentak kuat diatas karpet bulu itu.

"Aagghh.. Ini sangat sempit babe ughh.. Kukira kau sering dimasuki banyak junior ahhh aagghh.."

"Ahhh...ahh..ahhh..ahh A...aku tidak melakukannya dengan eughhh ahh sembarangan orang ahh..ahhh...ahh..ahh fucking me..ahh..ahhh...ahh.ahhh."

"Ughh..ohhh..kau memang pintar babe.."

"Ahh..ahhh..ahhh.ahhh.ahh..ughhh...faster ahhh..ahhh..ahhh..a..aku anti despacito ahhh ahhh ahh ahhh..." tubuh Hyungseob bergetar kenikmatan, pertanda sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan segera sampai ke peraduannya.

"Ohh.. Anti despacito yah. Ughh..baiklah ini akan sangat cepat babe. " dan Woojin sungguh-sungguh menusuk lubang Hyungseob dengan cepat dan brutal.

"Ahhh..ahhhh...ahh...ahh.ahhh.ahhh.ahh..eughhh..ahh...shitt...ahh...aa..a..aku aakan sampai aahh ahhha aahh... OH MY GOD EUGHHH~~~" dan akhirnya Hyungseob berhasil mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kini tengah ia semburkan melalui junior mungilnya.

"Aaghh..ughhh..eughhh..ahh..aa..aku juga akan aahhh shitttt.. Buka mulutmu." sedetik sebelum Woojin mencapai klimaksnya, ia sudah memindahkan juniornya kedalam mulut Hyungseob hingga akhirnya semua spermanya berhasil memenuhi mulut Hyungseob.

"Uhukk..uhukk..aashhh.." Hyungseob sampai tersedak sendiri, karna sperma Woojin yang terlalu banyak bahkan cairan putih itu sampai merembes ke bagian dagu hingga leher lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau pintar sayang, mungkin lain kali kita harus kembali mencobanya dengan ronde yang lebih banyak dari ini." Woojin mulai menjilati sisa sperma dibagian dagu dan leher Hyungsoeb.

"Yah, harus. Hahh..ahhha..hhaah." Hyungseob terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berbicara panjang lebar.

"Sebaikanya sekarang kita melanjutkan tugas kelompok, agar kita bisa kembali mencoba hal ini sampai pagi datang." Woojin memberi smirk setannya pada Hyungseob.

"Hahaha... Aku lupa dengan julukanmu. Maniak seks." smirk balas smirk.

"Dan aku juga punya julukan baru untukmu. Anti Despacito."

JINSEOB


End file.
